


Down To Clown:

by Fuckensmiles



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Human Pennywise (IT), Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckensmiles/pseuds/Fuckensmiles
Summary: Beth and I moved to Derry, our college was a town over and we found local jobs in town. A very sexy stranger takes interest in me, once i figure out the monster he is, he wont leave me alone. This evil clown, stalking me, teasing me, i can never tell if he wants to kill me, eat me or fuck me.this really gets better by chapter my favorite right now has to be Chapter 5: Pay Attention, witch is about Pennywise, eating the reader out under a desk in the middle of class. Check it outThis is my ongoing fan fic so ill be posting chapters left and right :) Find me on tumblr, i have more chapters on there <3 http://fuckensmiles.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

Warning this is clown smut so if your not into then bye.  
It starts slow but it gets hot 

you and you’r Best Friend Beth, needed a place and fast. you’ve been out of high school for three years now, and started college late What can ya say, procrastinated is life.Tuition helped get this house, its falling apart, you two also got side gigs at a butcher shop near by.

Living in Derry blows, but it’s cheap and your college is only a town over. you haven’t heard of Derry till Beth told you about it. She said there was some kind of child disappearances that happened 27 years ago. People don’t talk about it much.

hopping out of you’r shit box of a car you see Beth smoking a dewbie on the doorstep. you roll your eyes, “You know that’s pretty potent” you said crossing your arms leaning on your car. Beth smiles while taking a big drag, blowing a big cloud in the air, “(Y/N) relax the old people here are idiots,” she burns the dewbie out on the pavement.

“Oh ya how do you know that,” you asked grabbing a box out of the car. “I use to live around here, she got up to help you with another box. Well you ready to see this place?” Beth smiled ear to ear. you nod eager for your new life.

Beth takes out a key and opens the door. At first glance, the house looks out dated but the appliances were new, looks like there was new carpet too but the walls are stained with smoke. You do my best to look on the bright side, “at least they don’t mind smoking” you said smiling over at Beth. She laughs, and you two move on to filling up the house.

Finally finish putting out the hand me down furniture into the house. looking at the ceiling you notice water stains, “hey Beth, we better take a picture of this so we don’t get screwed out of our security deposit” Beth nods taken out her phone to take pics of damages.

Beth looks at the time on her phone and sighs, “well I gotta go to work, your shift starts tomorrow, sucks for you since our house party tonight”, “Oh SHIT that’s right”, you groan, knowing tomorrow will be a hungover haze. Beth opens the door, “I’ll be back at five, so it’s up to you to get the booze” you wave her off as she left, “ya I’ll take care of it” you said under my breath.

You chose to walk to the liquor store, since everything is so close. it’s October and the leaves are all over the ground, no ones really on the streets. you feel the silence in the air, a sudden cold chill crawls up your back that caused you to turn around quick and to your surprise, there was a red balloon right in front of your face, It popped just as fast as you realized it was there. You jumped Stumbling back starting to fall, something catches you, disoriented, you look over to see what caught you. This handsome guy, turning yourself toward him getting a better look of your hero. His brown hair, slicked back, his provident cheek bones, he was wearing a Metallica shirt from a concert held in the 90s. “oh shit you ok!?“ the Stranger said as he helps you get you’r balance back, “looks like you got spooked or somthin”. studying his appearance, oh most to hot to be a real person, “well ya that fucken balloon went off in my face” you point at the balloon. he looks in front of you, “what balloon?” he raises a brow. looking over at the bare side walk, its gone! “I .. I must be seeing things” you said scratching your head.

Not in the mood for small talk even if it’s a hot guy, you had to think of a way to get past him, “I got to get ready for a party sooooooo bye” you get passed him but he grabs your arm. His eyes light up orange, “a party? he smiles, that sounds delightful!” your brow furrows looking into his eyes. “Hey how did your eyes just-” he cuts you off, “I got some good weed,” you forget what you just said a second ago cuz this hot pants said the w* word! He grins and chuckles like he had you were he wanted you, but I did’int care cuz he had weed, so here’s were you want him. you try to act cool, “well you can come if you wanna stop by,” you said pointing at your house. The Stranger followed your pointer finger once his eyes met your house he laughs, witch confused you, “that is your place? hehe that’s awesome, ill see you later then” he said walking away, and just like that he disappears into the night. i walk into the liquor store.

Beth gets back from work, and the party’s in motion your friends from your home town came down to see the new place, your drinking away and getting pretty tipsy, but apart of you felt nervous like something’s bad is gonna happen, at that moment you get a tap on the shoulder. you turn and there he was the stranger!

“Oh hey stranger” you laughed with smile, acting real friendly towards him, but really thinking about the sweet green he has in his pocket. watching his expression kinda looks like he can hear what your thinking, he laughed and took out his sweet stash, “ i got what you want green right?, a smile, crept on your face “what a mind reader,” he grins real big and comes back with, “you have no idea” this guy freaks you out, but he’s hot so how bad could he be?

Beth comes out of no were and puts an arm around him, “you gonna share pretty boy?“ the stranger snarls in disgust, just as fast as he noticed her arm around him. I found that kinda odd but it’s prolly cuz he wasint thinking about sharing with the group. The stranger then changes his attitude and perks up, “it’s my pleasure, lets get silly” he laughs as he escapes her touch.

We all sit in a circle me next to Beth, Beth next to her bestie from biology. Across the room was the stranger, just Smiling at you. His stare was chilling but also kinda a turn on, it felt like he was undressing you, but with his eyes, or maybe he wants to eat you. He laughed winking at you, he then slowly opened his mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth, you cringe at the sight, it made your skin crawl.your eyes break contact When the bong was passed to you, you looked back at him, he was normal! the sudden shock made it clear just to stick to booze, you passed it on to Beth and gulped your beer down.

Everyone seems really high right now, it’s only been like 10 minutes, there all just laughing and making out with each other typical stuff really. feeling like the sober one in the room, You got up to get another beer. When you looked around the circle you noticed that the stranger was gone, he must of got pist that everyone smoked his green so he left. The thought of him gone brought you to ease, something about him scared you. you look in the fridge and seee somthing that makes your blood boil. “Fucken cunts” you scowled, your beer was gone. in pure anger you slam the fridge, right behind the fridge door was the stranger. Already annoyed with the current beer situation and to see him still here made you wanna call it a night.

But he bared yet more gifts, with what looked like rum. The lable was gone it looked old af. you have to have some, “can I take a swig of that” you asked desperate to turn the night around. The stranger looks at you kinda in disgust, “honestly, you have to talk like that?” He hands you the bottle, you grab it less then amused, “who are u anyway” you asked gulping it down “the names Pennywise” he bows to you like a performer at the end of a show. holding your giggles so close to spitting out the rum “who names there child Pennywise!?” He was not too thrilled with my words, “just keep drinking” he says tipping the bottle into your mouth causing you to choke a bit.

“We better get back to the party”, He says with giggles the dude changes moods faster then you can keep up. following him back to the living room you froze the rum drops and shatters on the floor, you could hardly breath everyone was past out! no one was awake, it was just you and Pennywise . “it’s only 9:30!!” you said in a panic. Pennywise laughs hard so hard he’s practically snorting, bent over grabbing his gut. His voice changed high pitched, you turn to him grabbing his leather jacket screaming, “what did you put in the weed you freak!?!?!” He just kept laughing.

you run to Beth she’s breathing but won’t wake up, you scream at her to wake up she just won’t. you look at Pennywise “I’m going to call the cops you fucken ass hole”. His eyes change from that gorgeous blue to sinister orange. “you want the cops to bust you with all this weed”. He’s right, but they look like he laced them, they need a hospital.

you place Beth down gently then move quick to the kitchen, snatching your phone off the counter, you tremble dialing a 9 a tall and dark force crept up behind you, pushing you against the counter. So hard your breath is knocked out of you. Gasping for air, you dial a 1,1, evil long claws snatch it away, before you could touch the green phone symbol. you don’t want to turn your head you dont want to see whats forming behind you. head. The fear left you numb. What is this guy?!

So much fear surfaced from deep inside you, what you also felt was a bulge poking at your ass rubbing against your jeans. heat was swelling from your core, your pussy sends jolts of electricity through your body. what the fuck? you thought to yourself why am I getting turned on? His grabs your hips like handles, you had zero control as he jerked you around to face him. This tall evil presence gripping your hips so tight. you can barley see his face, a shadow. only thing visible is his eyes glowing orange and his grey clown suit! “A fucken clown!!!??” you scream in confusion, you just couldn’t believe what was in front of you, what was touching you. His drool drips down your chest seeping into your tank top, your titts are drowning in his hot saliva.

your body is going limp, as your forced to watch the shadow of his face slide down to your ear still not in view of his face what could he look like? you thought trembling he sniffs you, the sound of him taken in your scent made you squeal, he exhales like he was getting off from your fear. Pennywise whispers, “Your fear is so tasty, just stay right were I want you, i’m in control" he giggles as he licks up your neck, his tongue so hot so wet made you squeeze your legs together. he finally came to faces you, your eyes widened at the shear horror, his giant forehead, his pale white face, his orange eyes and, and…those ruby red lips. your eyes froze on his lips as he opens his mouth wide, rows of teeth peer out, a glow shines from inside his mouth. you needed to look away this is not good, hes gonna eat me!! you think but The only thing you could find remotely useful was when Beth put her arm around him, he hated it, this was a sketchy trick, but if i make it look like i have control, if i make a move to throw him off… maybe he will fucken leave. you look down at his crotch hands shaking, you reach out and grab it. you grab his huge bulge in his jester suit. Pennywise completely off guard, his mouth closed he immediately backs away his face surprised, confused and upset.

He yells, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”. you pant hands now to your sides you realize he needs to know every move. His dick is getting huge and that made you wet. So wet you think he could smell it, that made him even more confused. Pennywise tries to collect himself, at this point your still pretty confident, so confident. you grab his grey clown jester suit and pull him close so close you could smell his bloody breath. Pennywise is stunned from your advance as you tug his face down, then yo do something insane.

you pull his face into yours, his lips, you thought they would be rough like razor blades. But they were soft, he had so much saliva, you could feel it slide down your throat and dripping down your chin. you felt so hot, so dirty, you wanted him, you never wanted anything else more in your life.

He tasted oh most intoxicating, like you were getting buzzed off his saliva, he then releases from your grip, a stream of spit was the only thing connecting you two together. He wipes his face his makeup smeared, his eyes so blue he collects himself and threatens you, “I’m gonna make u regret this you LITTLE BITCH!!, You will fear me!!“, He then disappears and you hear everyone begin to wake up.


	2. Down To Clown Chapter 2: Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on with my life after the party, how was i suppose to know he stalk me and find me in work.

“You can Deny it all you want Beth, but you all passed out at the exact same time.”, you try to make Beth come to her senses about last night. Beth just rolls her eyes, “look we were all messed up, you must of been tripping balls, grabbing on the guys nuts too hard that he got scared and left”.

your mouth drops, “I am shocked and disgusted that you imply that I, grab nuts too hard!?!?”, Everyone knows I’m a gentle nut lover”. But maybe she’s right you sigh. “I guess it was all in the shit we fucked with last night,”. if that’s true I have to apologize to Pennywise. if I ever see him again. you thought.

“Well Beth”, you grab your keys off the counter, “I gotta go to work, I’ll see u latter”, Beth waves you off as you hop into your car. you turn the keybut she just won’t push, annoyed with your old ass car you punch a fist into the dash and try again, finally hearing her purr and your off.

you end the work day packing up the meat, and checking the temperatures in all the freezers. you then head to the door but a light turns on in the back room. you look around but your the only one in here, you go to investigate, it’s a motion sensor lights, so I thought maybe a rodent got in, that be bad for the meat. you groan just wanting to go home, you grab a broom and head into the back freezer.

It’s so damn cold your nipples get hard, “fuck man this sucks”, suddenly the lights turns off and you hear the freezer door shut. It was a loud slam so you dropped the broom that also made a loud noise so you scream, this was obviously not a rodent, you wave your hands frantically trying to trigger the motion lights but it was no use, I’m so fucked you thought to yourself. As you heard the heavy foot steps and jingles of bells in every stride. gulping hard, you try to scream but can’t tho it wouldn’t matter your still the only one here.

Out of the darkness all you see are two bright eyes, glowing yellow towards you. Then it’s gone. looking around trying to see but there’s nothing around, “WHERE ARE YOU!!??”, you scream into the darkness. suddenly you hear meat plop to the floor on your left, you jump, tears rolling down your face, then you hear meat plop to your right then right behind you. you put your hands on your ears and start to scream, “PLZ STOP!!!”.

The light turns back on your eyes take time to adjust looking down at these shoes with bells on the ends right in front of you. your eyes widened you couldn’t look up, you wouldint dare look up, you cry out, “p.pl…please do..don’t hu..hurt me……,“ feeling his bloody breath, blow on the top of your head, hearing a chuckle, “pla please do don’t hurt me hahahahaha,” he laughs hard as he mocks you. you keep looking down eyes stinging from the cold. He whispers “look at me bitch”.

“I..I can’t” you wimper keeping your head down, He grabs your chin and yanks it up screaming, “LOOK AT ME YOU FUCKEN SLUT!!!,”. you scream Looking up at him you wish you hadint, his mouth was full of teeth again. Drool dripping on to your skin, so warm, so hot. He stopped, looking at your face, then to your chest, i think he saw I was cold and my nipples were erect. you thought covering your body with your hands, His teeth reseeded. you so cold and scared but all you could think of was his hot drool on your cold body, you shiver.

Pennywise picked you up by your neck, laughing, “you look pretty chili,” he breathes on you, the heat feels so good. your hands went to his clenched palm around your neck, you kick your feet trying to support your own weight. Pennywise then ripped your shirt off, you gasp trying to protest “pla please I’ll fra fra freeze,” you spoke through chattering teeth. you want to cover yourself he lets go of your neck and grabs your hands, pulling them above your head, your chest now up to his face, his breath on your bra sent warm sensations down your body, it felt so damn good. Pennywise ripped your bra off. At that moment, you felt dirty as his eyes raked your flesh.

His grin widened, “oh Pennywise found a strange reaction in you, little bitch, No one in there right mind would want what u crave,”. You feel yourself starting to get sleepy from the cold, Pennywise buries his face into your breasts, sucking on your nipples, licking every inch of your breasts. You start to paint and blush the heat felt so warm, you started to get feeling back in your body.

Pennywise comes up for air “Your no fun dead, little toy of mine,” he says dangling you out of the freezer and onto the front counter. Still cold you shiver your only instinct was to beg for warmth. Pennywise laughed, “oh I’ll make you real warm,”. He slowly places his hands on your thighs, his heat radiated thru you, his grip was so tight his nails cut thru your jeans pricking your skin. still numb from the cold but you can still feel the sting, and that alone brought you into pain and tears. Penywise’s spoke in a high pitched growl, “awwww my wittle toy is in pain”

He smells the blood and fear, it’s like he’s getting aroused from it. You try to sit up, Pennywise pushes you back down, you wince. “no no, you stay down like a good girl” Pennywise giggled with glee as he starts to unbutton your jeans, you kick your legs “get your creepy claws away from me you hollard pushing your hands down to stop his get the fuck off me you freak!!,“ . Pennywise quickly looked up at you eyes locked on yours his face looks so pist from your defiance, there is again that bright orange, he strikes you across the face and screams, “DON’T INTERFERE WITH ME AND MY TOYS,”!!!. Your jaw locked shut you can barely breath, his scream shook your whole body. Your thoughts were clear, I have no control, I’m a toy to him that’s all, nothing more, my life means nothing, Pennywise just wants to Feed off my fear, till I’m nothing but a corpse.

You stay still letting him undo your jeans, he laughs, “oh did i take your spirit away? is this you submitting to me?”. That triggered something inside you, you spit in his face. he didn’t even blink, Pennywise just grins as he licks your saliva off his cheek slowly with his long tongue. “Oh ur gonna pay for that,” he chuckles as he rips off your pants licking the cuts on your thighs, he sinks his teeth in, you gasp arching your back releaseing a blood curdling scream, “OH MY GOD!!!!” Pennywise’s eyes drew back into his skull as he made mmmmmmm noises sucking your blood out of your right thigh, he loved how your blood tastes. your afraid so insanely afraid but still longed for him to draw his face closer into your wanting throbbing sex, he’s so close to your Pussy, you bit your lip feeling his giant tongue scrape against your thighs.

He releases his teeth just to make eye contact with you, just so you could see your blood stain his mouth. He proceeds to lick the damage the bite marks he created without breaking eye contact. you try to stay calm as the tears roll down your face, trying your best not to show any emotion of enjoying his sick twisted games. Pennywise leans into your face, you can smell your own blood on his breath, “I want to taste u,“ he speaks in a serious yet seductive tone. You swallow hard trembling “bu-but you already have, it’s all over yo-your fa-face” he laughs softly as if he pitied how innocent i was acting, “there’s one more spot i haven’t had the pleasure of tasting” he rubs your clit thru your panties. the the stimulation of fear and lust it’s so toxic your eyes roll back as you let out an uncontrolled moan. Pennywise giggles in amusement, “all that from one touch, let’s see what you do when I fuck you till you can’t ride a bike,”.

He tuggs off my panties leaving me bare and valuable. locking eyes with you he lowers his mouth down to your throbbing Pussy, gripping your thighs, still eyes on you, “i know what you desperately want me to do to you,” his expression so serious, looking at Pennywise, hypnotized by how much you want his tongue to wiggle your insides. And just like that, He shoves his mouth into your cunt, spelling with his tongue all the ways he wants to hurt you. Growling, sending vibrations thru you, you could climax right now.

you want him to stop this is wrong, you know it is but your body wanted him to ravage you. You kept thinking, I want his cock inside me, I want him to violate my tight wet pussy. Your so close to cum and he knows it as he runs his hands up your body, to grab your titts. pinching on your nipples, “I can’t hold it in any longer I’m gonna cum!”. you scream out in moans, “oh god I’m gonna cum!” the sweet sensation was building up like never before, its like that feeling when you discover a new way to get off. Pennywise sped up his tongue to vibrate on your sensitive budd, waves of sweet pleasure was ready to jerk you to the sex high into oblivion, oh fuck it’s coming, you pant hard and fast bracing yourself for the ride of an orgasim, your back archches as your head filled up with sweet euphoria letting out the longest scream of pleasure you have ever produced, your legs tightened around his head as you rode your orgasim, it was so long so intense, drool was sliding down your mouth then finally, your legs went limp and you were trying to catch your breath.

Pennywise comes up cracking his neck and wiping off his face, “that’s right sweet little thing, I own you and I own your little cunt, You will never have control, I told you you will regret wat you did,”. He disappears, leaving you on the counter covered in his drool, your Pussy cum and blood. “I’m so fucked”


	3. The Old Switcheroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is concerned about me, she says I'm a shut in so she got us dates for tonight, the bar does sound fun. But my fun is gunna change as the night goes on.

WARNING SMUT IF YOUR NOT DOWN TO CLOWN LOOK FOR SOMETHING ELSE xoxox ❤❤❤

  
I’m lying on the couch with the tv on, trying to forget about the clown. I had so much meat to discard after that night and Alot of drool to clean. I didint want to be alone, although it seems I am, but Beth will be home soon.

It’s a normal Sunday, with Halloween just around the corner. Beth comes home, “hey slut,” I hear as the door opens. I can’t help but smile finally some girl time. I run to the door to see her with two guys. My happiness fades into annoyance, I look at Beth, she can tell I’m not amused.

“Honey,” she pulls me aside, “ you’ve been acting like a shut in for days. I think you need some action, he’s cute that and I couldn’t get mine without yours. So do me a solid,”. this is clearly out of my hands, the guy is pretty cute. Brown leather shoes, tight dark jeans, a solid color t-shirt with a twead jacket, and to top it all off his big nerdy glasses. Not gonna lie, he’s lookin pretty hot. “Ok what are we doing then,” I look at Beth for an answer. She smiles, and says, “were going to the bar dummy, but first change,”. I run up stairs to my room to change.

I go with a black dress and some torn up nylons, I dressed a bit edgier then Beth. She was always more softer then i like to be. I look into the mirror as I put on my make up. I pick up red dark lipstick, apply it on. The shade reminded me of my twisted admirer, I had the urge to do my make up just like his witch scared me, why was i thinking about him? He’s terrifying, I shake it off and head down stairs.

Two drinks deep into a conversation with the guy Beth liked the least, and I was ready to leave. He was boring but hot, but boring. I drift away and look through the window, I see a red balloon blow in the wind my skin begins to crawl . “Y/n you ok?” I look at the guy and realize how rude I am, I speak up, “Oh shit, I’m sorry man…. ya I’m cool just tired,” I sip my drink.

“It’s ok, I know talking about my job is boring, working at the libarey in Derry is lame,“. I feel bad that he felt that way, “No it’s cool I love books,” I lie thru my teeth why read books when there’s tv. He smiles, “oh ya? what’s your favorite,”.   
I look down at my drink and blurt out “The killing joke,” he tilts his head like a puppy, “never heard of it, is it some kind of killer novel,” I laugh, “no man it’s a comic,”. He trys to hold it in but can’t help to laugh at me. (Cg)“Comics? what are u 10?”. I roll my eyes “ ya ya laugh it up guy” 

And he does, he stops to catch a breath, “I’m Steve btw,” I take out my hand to shake his “nice to meet you Steve I’m (Y/N),” He gets, “I’ll get u another drink,” heads to the bar. Beth comes to the table, “hey babes, I’m going home with Tyler, you gonna be ok with Steve?”. I look over at him, seems harmless enough plus id like the company. “Ya I’ll be good have fun,”  
Beth smiles under Tyler’s arm and leaves the bar. 

Steve comes back with two shots and a couple beers, he looks over at Beth and Tyler leaving. He opens his mouth holding up a shot. “Gues it’s just us huh?” I half smile raising my shot to touch his, maken a clinking sound. “Ya gues so,” We knock them back. I feel the burn in my throat, i chase it down with my beer. We start to talk about Derrys history, since he’s read every book on it. He spoke of the children disaperances and how they ruin the town, how no one knows what happened and the tragedies that happened every 27 years. We finished our drinks and it was getting late, Steve walked me home. 

Steve walked me to my door step I needed to get honest, “ I had fun” I smiled, Steve smiles back “ me too” I look at the pavement feeling stupid for what im about to say, “look I’m not trying to get in your pants,” I blush “it’s just scary here alone,”. Steve answers me sweetly. “I can come in for some Netflix, I know a good documentary about how to make watches,” I smile at his innocence as I unlock the door, “come on in,”. 

We sit on the couch, popcorn in the middle. the documentary blows but helps me get tired, I haven’t slept in so long. Steve looks over at me, my half awake eyes drooping down. He speaks quietly, “You can sleep (Y/N), I can stay till you pass out if you like,”. I think to myself how nice this guy is and how content I feel with him here non threatened, comfortible. I smile and lean against him this moment was perfect. 

At one point prolly around 2am, I felt Steve leave, he was so sweet to stay as long as he did with work in the morning. I close my eyes again, as I feel Steve brush my hair out of my face. “Oh I thought you left,” I said as I laid on his chest, nestling my face into his silky big buttoned shirt. Did he change? this feels different. It smells like cotton candy. My eyes pop open, I jump up so fast to see I’m on top of, “PENNYWISE!?!?” I scream!!!. Pennywise just grins, “what pumpkin? Pennywise tilts his head. “Not happy to see me,?” His smile so many sharp teeth he looked blood thirsty! He grabs my hands and yanks me down to were my eyes were leveled to his. 

I can smell his bloody breath, so hot on my face, he looks at my outfit like he was disapproving.“my not leaving much to the imagination are we,?” I can feel his eyes all over me, I can’t think all I see is his ruby red lips, he now looked at mine. Pennywise starts to drool, just looking at my mouth. He put a finger on my lip and traced it along my lipstick, smeard it into What felt like a creepy smile.“Oh your just,” he pauses to inhale as he grins “a treat,”. His eyes glow orange as he licked his lips with that long wet tongue.

I wanna move from on top of him, but his hand still weighing me down, he had a strong hold of my wrists keeping me stuck on his torso. Pennywise looks into my eyes inches away from my lips, “I know you want to kiss me, I can smell it how bad you want me deep inside you,”. Pennywise slides his free hand down to my panties rubbing away at my clit maken me soaked so fast, like it was nothing.

My tongue falls out of my mouth like a dog in heat, I can’t control how bad I wanted him. His lips so close to mine, taunting me. I lean in closer to his lips. He laughs at my lack of self control, He loves it, to have control of me. O“You want this clown Y/N?” He moves my panties to side as I’m on top of him, intisapating his touch. “Yes,” I cry out “yes,” pennywise happy with himself, “that’s right bitch beg,” His two fingers part my Pussy open. I can feel it gape wanting to be filled. 

My breath gets heavy, i feel myself loose controll. I lean in to kiss him but he teases me by moving back. im loosing my mind how bad I need him to kiss me, to fill me. I began to beg, “Pennywise please,” he grins, “you want this,?”. He moves in closer our lips o most touching. He repeats himself maken me even more impatient, “you want this,?” he moves his fingers around my vag purposely missing my clit to tease me opening and closing my Pussy lips. I can feel my Pussy juices dripping on to his hand. 

“Pennywise please I want you,” I plea he just keeps chukkleing devilishly, “will see how long you last,” Pennywise presses his lips against mine, I feel him put his finger inside me. I gasp, still on his lips and he giggles, “Oh you like when I’m inside you,?” “yes,” I whimmper, he sticks his long tongue in my mouth, his second finger goes in, his fingers wiggle around in my pussy. 

My heart is pounding, it feels fantastic like the most sinfull joy i ever endoured. I start to unzip my dress I needed to feel closer. I come up for air as I pull my dress off over my head. Pennywise removes his hand from my pussy and shoves it in my mouth, “taste it fucken slut,” he demands me. I grab his fingers and push my breasts together around his forearm, I suck my juices off him. I can feel his buldge underneath me, he can tell i sensed it cuz now I’m dry humping his clown suit feeling his hard dick thru the clothes was such a tease. 

Pennywise sounds like he likes it. I can hear him moan a little, I couldn’t beleve i could make him hot and botherd. He releases his hand from my mouth and drags his tongue in between my breasts. I moan “yes Pennywise,” he proceeds to lick my titts getting them all wet with his hot saliva. I grind on his fat cock, Pennywise kisses me again, his warm saliva slides down my throat. I stop pushing myself off him, I taste blood, “fuck you! You bit my lip!!,” it stung, my blood falling down onto his groin. That made his dick grow even more he smells my blood and his eyes roll back with pleasure. “Now were having fun,” he licks my lips tasting my blood.

Stareing at the blood, he frantically unbuckles his trousers, never keeping his eyes off my lips. He pulled out this huge dick and grabs the back of my head looks into my eyes. “Listen pumpkin, those lips” he places his finger on them, “I want them on my big fat cock, If u don’t do wat i want pumpkin,” he opens his mouth wide rows of sharp teeth, quickly closes it “ I will eat you alive,”. I tramble a bit as I bring my face down to his cock it was huge, Made my hands look so small. I lick from the bottom to the top. I hear him moan, he looked up to the ceiling. Eyes rolling back.

I began to put my lips around his cock some of my blood from my lip trickled down his dick, i could taste the iron as I went up and down with my mouth. I couldn’t fit it all, Pennywise picked up my legs and put them over his head. I gagged on his cock a little from the repositioning. He then riped off my panties and sucked on my clit, it felt so good i was drooling on his dick from the pleasure. I wanted him inside me so bad. 

He got so fast with his tongue pushing it in and out of me, made me want to cum but I wanted more. He sqeased my ass cheeks pushing his face in even more into my Pussy. he growled sending vibrations better then any vibrator I have ever used. He extended one of his long hands on the back of my head shoving his cock into my mouth making me gagg every stroke It took all I had not to puke. 

I could feel him get ready to cum and I was right there with him, He shoved my mouth deep on his dick as he fillled my mouth with his hot cum. It tasted to amazing. He pushes me off him, I fall to the floor. “Geeze dick,” I get up i was so cloe to coming, “gues I don’t get to cum,”. Pisst but not surprised. 

Pennywise puts his trousers back on and laughs “your my toy remember,? besides I’m not done with you,”. He pins me onto the couch. “Your gonna have to play with yourself to the thought of these fingers inside you,” who said I wanted your fingers I look down at his crotch,” he follows my eyes, “don’t bite off more then u can chew, you can’t handle my cock,”. 

He smiles knowing he will always have power over me. “Till next time pet”. He bows like a performer at the end of a show and disappears, leaves me yet again wet and wanting more.


	4. So Sorry Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut, blood and gore, I want to capture Pennywise in his true nature.  
> If your not down to clown then go look at something else. Xoxox

Things have been bad, my paranoia is on high. Pennywise loves to fuck with me but not fucken fuck me. The fact I worrie about this and touch myself to the thought of his amazing cock, his fantastic tongue all over me. I close my eyes letting the heat of my imagination consume me.  
I sigh, “I’m so fucked,” I grab my coat and head out the door. I walk down the street, heading to the library to see Steve, the only thing that keeps me sane is his melatone personality. The leaves blowing in the wind sounds like whispers in my ears. “(Y/N),” I stop “what the fuck was that!?!”, I hear it again a cackleing laugh saying my name, over and over it’s getting louder in my head. I clinch my fists and scream, “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME”!!?!?!?. Everyone on the street is looking at me, I look like a fucking maniac, screaming at nothing. I pass an ally, I stop mid stride to look thru the darkness.  
There he is holding a fucken bundle of red balloons. I want to ignore him, but it’s no use, I walk down the ally. He smiles wide cuz he knows I’m gonna do wat ever he wants. “were you off to?, my pet,” i cross my arms trying not to meet his gaze, “away from you, ya fucken nut case”, I try to act unphased witch he hates. Every balloon starts to pop causing me to jolt. I think to myself its now or never i have to say it, “I had enough of you, You fucken cunt of a clown!! your running my life!!,”. His mood changes from the tone of my voice.

 

Next thing I know, I’m put up against the wall. His teeth get sharp, his eyes look furious orange. “Listen here the only cunt here is yours,” he grabs my Pussy. I gasp I loved wen he touched me. I think I found out how to get a rise out of him. “you don’t scare me clown,” I punch him square in the face with my free hand. Pennywise drops me, backs up shocked as hell, holding his face, looked like pieces of his skin were cracking off.  
“What the fuck did u do (Y/n)!?!?!, who punches clowns!?!,”. I laugh, finally i have the edge. “your so one to talk about violence, your pathetic,” I spit on his clown suit and walk out of the ally. I can feel his rage it was like walking away from an explosion. Idk if he knows were im going or if he got the hint but I think he’s out of my life now. A sigh of relief comes out of me, I smile so wide tears fall down my face, I berid the clown, I need to celebrate.  
I enter the library to see Steve at the front desk. He’s reading the news paper, I can see the head line was a missing kid. He looks up, smiles warmly as he saw me walk towards him. “(y/n) what you doing here?” He legitmatly was happy to see me. I smile back abd lean on the counter, i answer him with flirtatios eyes, “I wanted to see you,” I can see him blush from my words, “well I’m closing up, I still need to put some books away,” he looks stressed maybe I should help, “let me help you out,” I insisted. “well alrighty then,”  
Steve locks up the library after the last person leaves and we begin to clean the place up. I follow him down the ales as he puts books away. “So” I try to start a conversation, “a missing kid huh, I heard there were some kids missing 27 years ago, crazy who would do such a thing,?” Steve frowns at the topic and sighs.  
“it was a hard time back then,” he takes a breath, “my dad’s younger brother was abducted,”.  
I immediately regret bringing it up, “I’m so sorry Steve, I had no idea,” Steve puts yet another book away, “no it’s ok it didint effect me as much, dad never spoke about it, I heard from my mother, it’s been ok these past years but now,” he stops what he’s doing and looks at me sad expression so serious, “its happening again, But at least we have nothing to worry about, were too old to fit the requirement,”. Steve goes back to putting books away. I put my hand on his. Steve looks back at me.

 

He brushes my hair out of my face and pulls me in for a kiss, this surprised me but I’m so pent up from the teasing torment of the clown, that I don’t protest. I grab his hair, kissing him back. His kiss isint as strong as Pennywise but, it sure was nice. Steve gently pushes me against the book case. I can feel his hands move up my shirt, he kissed my neck. He was so gentle as he put his hands under my bra. I let out a little moan once I felt his hands caress my breasts, he whispers to me, “is this Ok?,” I smile how cute it was to ask me if he could touch me. I nod and he gently lays me on the carpet and prseedes to kiss me.  
Every touch was warm and sweet kinda bored me how submissive he was, concerned on wat I liked making sure I enjoyed it. He slowly removed my leggings, stops to ask, “is the carpet too rough sweetheart?”, I respond, “No I’m good take off your pants,” he kinda laughs at my call for urgency, he answers me with a, “yes mam”, then stands up to take off his jeans. I can see his buldge through his boxers as he comes back down to kiss me sumore.  
“You want me to go down on you?,” he asked. I nod watching him take off my panties and brings his lips down to my Pussy. I feel soft kisses as he starts, He’s so gentle feels so nice. Steve opens my lips and starts to lick my clit slow and gentle. felt so good he put his fingers in me, I gasp “yes yes I’m getting so hot”, Steve looks up at me, “You ready,?” He asks waiting for my consent. I whisper, “yes” Steve franticly takes off his boxers, Gives me more sweet kisses his tongue felt so inviting in my mouth. I moan from the long wait, finally I was gonna get some action, finally I was gonna get laid! I don’t need pennywise to fuck me. Steve is so sweet he will do just fine.  
He grabs his dick slowly bringing it to my spread out legs I can feel the tip slip in my wet wanting pussy. Then all of a sudden, Steve’s whole body freezes stiff, I hear him groan he coughed like he was chocking then let out one gasp.

 

“fuck did you cum already?”, before I could look up at him I felt droplets of liquid fall on my face, I smear them off with my hand. It’s dark, but I can still see how red my hand now was. I look up to see Steve still hung over me, then i see it, a big clawed hand through his chest!!! Steves blood began to spill on me, i panic, “This can’t be real!? this cant be real!?” I said as I look at his body, dangling before me. I saw the life leave his eyes…  
A figure peered over from behind Steve’s body. I began to scream, “pennywise!!?!?!?!?!”, He rips his hand out of Steve’s chest sending his corpse to fall on me. I scream as I struggle to move his dead weight off me, Pennywise just laughs, laughs his bloody laughter fills the room. Pennywise gets on top of Steve whos still on top of me both there weight combined was crushing the air out of me, pennywise just smiles at me, “look at me (y/n),” I scream, “NO I can’t please, I’m sorry please, don’t make me!!,” He raises his voice into a deep Threatning growl, “LOOK AT ME OR YOU WILL BE NEXT!!!!!!”  
I look up out of pure fear, as his mouth extended into rows of sharp teeth, he makes me watch as he sinks his jaws into Steve, I scream pure terror as the blood sprays onto me. Covering my face bathing me in death pure death. “Stop pennywise!!!,” I scream as he’s half way done with Steve’s body, he completely ignores me, he just keeps knawing at the skin. I hear Steve’s bones crushed as pennywise chews him up, and in two big gulps Steve’s gone. Pennywise fucken ate him!, i know this is my punishment, I know Steve’s dead cuz of me. All I can do now is give in, I can’t have him do this to people I love.

 

“I SUBMIT!!!!!,” I scream, Pennywise looks over at me blood coating his suit, his face, his mouth. He smiles wide toothy smile, “You finally fear me”, he giggles, so amused with himself, “all I had to do was kill the book worm”, more laughter creeps out of him. I lay there covered in blood, tears streaming down. I try to wipe my face im just getting more blood in my eyes. I scream out from the sting in my eyes.  
I feel beat down, there’s nothing left. I can’t see, all I hear is Pennywise laughing, getting closer I feel his hands on me, wiping the blood out of my eyes. I open them just to see him on top of me. “So you submit to the murderous clown?”, I have no choice he has me where he wants me. I answer him “I submit to you, im your pet,” “oh goodie”, he claps, “I’m gonna play with you till I loose some parts”, he giggles.  
I hear the door unlock Pennywise and I both looked over at the door, “shit what time is it? Is it really the morning!?!?” Pennywise vanishes and I’m left in pools of blood looking like Carrie on prom night.

 

All I can do is cry, I’m caught I can’t explain this im going to jail, the lady heard me crying and peered her head to see me leaning against the book shelf. “Oh my goodness!”, she gasps I get up and grab her shoulders leaving blood all over her white sweater, “I'm….. I’m so sorry”, she looks at me confused maybe she can’t tell what I’m saying cuz I’m sobbing so hard, “the blood!” I keep repeating “the blood, the blood,” she grabs my hands, and in a calm voice says “honey… what blood? How you get stuck in here?”  
“Wait… wait” I pause and point at the pools of blood setting in the carpet, “you don’t see it!?” She looks at me concerned that I’m crazy, she takes out her phone, “stay right here” she says dialing numbers, “im gonna call for help”, that’s not good, I bolt thru the door and keep running till I get home.  
I slam the door Beth’s on the couch looks over at me, “Hey babes where were you last night” she said with a flirtatious grin, I think to myself, so she can’t see it either. I look at my hands stained in Steve’s blood, tears roll down my face. Beth reacts to my mood, “Oh (Y/n) what happen, You guys fight?” She put her hand on me getting blood all over her hand, this made me feel nauseous, “ I need a shower!” I blurt out, and run to the bathroom.


	5. Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finally do something with the reader at college. Imagine trying to keep composure as pennywise is eating you out under your desk in the middle of class.  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Sitting in class not even trying to pay attention, I’ve submitted to the clown after he murdered Steve. Sweet innocent Steve, it’s all my fault I can remember his death so clearly all that blood. I close my eyes trying not to cry in the middle of a lecture.  
In the middle of my self hatred for the clown I Suddenly felt something touch my thigh the feeling made me jump. Looking under my desk to see Pennywise latched on to my leg looking up at me. I scream, the whole class turns there head at me.  
Obviously they can’t see him, I laugh nervously,

“Heh I saw a spider” blushing red with embaressment, everyone goes back to writing what’s on the board.  
I start to whisper to Pennywise, “what the hell are you doing here?, he poked his head out from under my desk with a confused look on his face, "arnt you a little old to be in school?, I roll my eyes, "it’s college, why am I even talking to you, you killed steve,” I try to look like I’m taken notes so people don’t think I’m conversing with my desk.  
Pennywise scrapes his claw up my leg, I hold in the pain, “I had to kill your little boy friend because he was getting to comfortable with my play toys”, he grips my thigh, I do everything I can, not to get turned on.

I look down at him he’s brushing his face against my inner thigh i feel the ruffles of his outfit tickle my skin his toothy smile creeps onto his face. He feels so warm, I can feel my body getting hot just off his touch. He talks normal since no one can hear him, “I know your upset with old Pennywise”, he pushes my skirt up licking my thigh inching closer to my sweet spots, I breath a little heavy, i felt so dirty, the guy murdered Steve and now he’s teasing me in class.

 

“Pennywise”, i whisper down to him, “stop messing with my skirt people will see”, I look around the class room no one’s paying attention, Just on there phones the teachers writing on the board , pennywise laughs, putting one finger up to his mouth “sssshhhhh, you don’t wanna cause attention to yourself” he moves into my skirt, a wave of pleasure flys thru me I can feel him breathing on my pussy. I feel my eyes droop as I pant. He’s a tall guy so I can see half his body on the other side of my desk, idk how he gets in these small spaces. Pennywise chuckles fills the air as he slides my panties to the side, I grip my desk trying to control my myself, hes doing it here! Right here in fucken class. pennywise breathing into my box. 

Pennywise i whisper I try to close my legs but his grip on my thighs was too tough, “please dont do this here, i have a phew looks in my direction probably cuz im moving my legs so much, my face has to be so red I feel exposed. I move my hands back and try to pretend to write again, digging my pencil into the paper.  
Pennywise placing his finger up and down my slit, i look up at the ceiling squealing a little, he began to say something "do you feel uncomfortable?, I bet Steve wouldn’t put you in such an unforgivable situation” he grabs his gut as he laughs at my pain. I push my pencil into the paper so hard it breaks, this fucken cunt talking about Steve like this, when Pennywise could sense my frustration he smashed his lips in between my thighs, licking my Pussy making my juices drip onto the floor.

 

I gasp putting my head onto the desk letting out little moans, “Oh Pennywise I whisper I can feel myself let him in after all he did i still wanted him to ravage me to have his way with me. What kind of perverts am I getting off with all these people around, I hear my name being called ”(Y/n) my head pops off the table drool down my face, eyes all glazed I couph choking on my own spit I let out a weak, “yes Mr.Perrish,”  
this can’t be happening, Pennywise can feel my body tense up, he laughs as he sucks on my clit, my eyes start water from the constant pleasure pulsing thru my Pussy trying so hard to pay attention to my teacher, Mr.Perrish gives me a concern look “are you feeling well? you look terribly tired, I breath hard studdering my words a bit, "N….no I’m f…f..fine”, Mr.Perrish still concerned points to the board, “well then answer me this question”, I look at the board sweating, I feel Pennywise pushing his fingers in me pushing on my gspot, I gasp again, Mr.Perrish even more concerned “um, (y/n) do you need the wash room?”, I try to talk but all i can do is shake my head, im totally about to cum. 

“Uh so back to the question”, Mr.Perrish losing his patients, I try to answer the question Pennywsie is licking on my clit his fingers hitting the exact right spot he speeds up his fingers are like a machine in out in out, “the answer is”, i breath hard and start to i close my eyes, i'm so embarrassed, my minds blank I blurt out “I have no idea, please leave me alone!!” I smash my head on to the desk, everyone’s looking at me, my outburst was very distracting.

pennywise is having the time of his life cuz I can hear him busting a gut he’s laughing so hard, I can feel it vibrating on my clit. The vibrations set me off, here it comes im gonna cum, while everyone looks at me. my head still on the desk, i cant look up. I feel so hot im drooling all over, i bite my lip so hard to keep me silent as the sweet release of an orgasm fills me up, I whisper oh “god Pennywise I hate you,” 

my face launches off the desk facing the ceiling my hands clinching my chair ,my eyes roll back into My skull I let out a pleasurable scream that echoes the whole classroom, my orgasm was so intense he chose now to give me over 9000 . I cant control my body, i feel like a whore panting away with my tongue dangling out of my mouth from shear pleasure. I come too from my high, feel the cold air on my face still breathing heavy as everyone keeps staring, I have nothing to say just tears of pleasure and embarrassment roll down my face then the bell rings.


	6. My Own Worst Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the chapter after it was just for fun, I thought it symbolize the readers fear of Pennywise killing her, BIG WARNING IT’S A LITTLE GIRL ON GIRL!! SO super sorry if that’s not your cup of tea this will only be two chapters long then it will be back to the normal clown fucking fun, it does go off the last chapter.  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

I run into the bathroom clinching the sink, this is what I get for furthering my education. “Fucken community college bullshit, it’s way too late to change my classes.” I close my eyes hard trying to stop the tears, “I have to go thru seeing these fucks again”. I turn the water on splashing it into my face. I look at the mirror my makeup’s runny–my eyes puffy.  
I look terrible. I grab a makeup wipe from my bag and bring it to fix my eyes. When I looked back at the mirror I notice my reflection wasn’t holding the wipe. I had to look at my hand again to confirm I was holding it. I cautiously look back at my reflection. It’s smiling devilishly. I drop the wipe.  
I gasp as it’s just frozen smiling back at me. I nervously bring my face closer to mirror to examine.

“ BOO!”, my reflection spoke, as I move back with a scream. “Pennywise?”, I ask my reflection, it laughs at me “Oh no honey, I’m not your alien stalker”, I watch as my reflection sticks her hand out of the mirror to grip the bathroom wall; sticking a leg out to support her way through the mirror. I was still frozen looking at myself walk towards me.  
My reflection sized me up like she was checking me out, then she spoke “I smelled your fear miles away. That didn’t really get my attention until I smelled something else something no human has let off for a scary monster like pennywise.” She now stands right in front of me, my hearts racing, I’m not sure who she is or what she’ll do to me.  
“I smelled lust.” She licked her lips looking at mine. I hold my breath as she smells the air between us. "You lust for the murderous clown. I watched you drooling over him, wanting him to destroy your lady parts, -touch you everywhere.” She slid her hands down her hips making her boobs bounce a little. I can’t believe I’m watching this double, with breasts mimicked to mine, touch herself.

I was right though; this tank top did make my boobs look huge. She caught me staring at her rack, “So back to what i was saying. Watching pennywise disgrace your pussy, looking at your expressions, your aroma was addicting, it’s better than fear. I want to taste your lustful fear who says Penny can have all the fun”.  
I’m confused; I try to speak, shuddering a little, “I didn’t see myself in class today? How could you see me?” She bats her eyes, puts her hands on her hips, “I killed one of your class mates and morphed myself to look like them. ‘Got a good seat too, you sick little puppy.” she pinches one of my cheeks playfully.

I look at her in shock, the resemblance was uncanny. My shoes, high socks, how I did my hair this is fucked up? I try to swallow, “w- w- who’d you kill?” She gives me that devilish smile and says, “You will just have to wait till Monday when they don’t show up for class.” She laughs. She grabs my chin, her eyes locked on mine.  
“I want you to let off that lust and let me feed off it. Then I will do what that pathetic clown with no space-balls could ever do.” I back up more, my back hits a stall, I’m trapped.  
She leans in to my face; I can see her lips my lips inching closer. Her hand from my chin slid to my neck and lifted me up against the stall. I grab her arms trying not to choke. I look at her evil smile. “But first, I want some fear.” She threw me onto the floor. I slid into a wall, smacking my back hard on the wall.  
All I can think about is ‘I need to get out of here, I need to get out if here!’ I try to get up but she was too quick. She’s already in front of my face. Her hands morphed into razor blades. She struck my arm leaving deep gashes. I scream this pain is unbearable, -she’s really going to kill me!

She laughs, "Yes, the fear it’s so good. Give me more. I want to play with you all day.” Her hands transform into tentacles and slither up my body then onto my neck. Squeezed, I manage to let out some words, “this is not going to make me want you, so you might as well kill me!” I grasp her tentacles; they’re so slimy I can’t get a grip.  
Her eye brow raises, “Kill you?” She smiles, I see her eyes turn black, "Wouldn’t you like that. No, sweet cheeks, I just want to play with you till you want me as bad as the clown. Then once I breath in the sweet aroma of lust, I’ll slit your throat and feast on your corpse!!!”. I try to scream, as she tightens her grip around my neck. Her laughter sounded like mine, but more demonic. She just wouldn’t stop.

“Pl- pl- please do-don’t…" I wince, gasping for air. Her hand morphs back to normal and places it on my chest. I blush from her touch. She’s fucking evil, but she still looks like me when she touches me. It’s as though she knows where to touch. I hated to admit it, but I was getting turned on, and she smelled it. “Oh, you little slut. I can smell you lusting for me. it’s so overwhelming.” I watch her hand morph into a sharp knife. She raises her hand, winding back for a good swing.

I watch the knife as it launches for me. I can’t close my eyes; my death is coming. My life facing ends meet. When suddenly, Pennywise runs in and tackles her to the floor. Her tentacle hands slithers off me. I was free, but still in shock, paralyzed in fear as I watched pennywise fight an exact replica of myself.  
Pennywise holds her down, "Where the fuck do you get off messing with my town? You’re not supposed to be here!”, he yelled, his teeth were so exposed his mouth was ripping open. She kicked her foot into his gut, sending him flying into a sink; breaking it in half. The water bursts out from the broken pipe. He gets up, drenched in water, and runs up to this monster that looks just like me. I see him bring his fist to her face, delivering a strike to her so hard she collapsed to the floor. I watch him climb on top of her and sink his teeth into her neck.

My fear rises, it’s like I was watching him kill me; like watching my future… The blood was flowing out of her as she screamed. She morphed her free hand into a large sharp piece of wood and shoved it into his eye. He releases his jaws. I watch as her blood sprayed the walls. She wobbled away from his grasp and looked over at me. Her body looked mangled. “We’re not done yet, honey,” She holds her shoulder in pain, “I will taste you. I will kill you.”, after that threatening statement, she vanished.  
Pennywise and I were in the bathroom alone together. My fear was ridiculous. She got away from Pennywise! Fucking Pennywise! She’s going to kill me! I look over at Pennywise, his face was crackling away. He began to get up. With a blood soaked his silver suit, his neck ruffles dripped with blood. He wipes his face with his sleeve. His eye looked so terrible, I could see the wall behind him through it. He walks over to me.

“She touch’ you?” He asked clenching his fists, “She’s not allowed to play with my toys. You’re mine.” He grabs my shirt, pulling me up to him. His frustration filled the room. "What was she?” I asked. He replied, “She’s like me. she’s not allowed to be in my town. We all have our own place to feed. I’m going to kill her dead.” I forgot all about the pain in my arm, as I get up. I said, “Well if this is done, I’m going to go to the doctor now.” He examines my wounds, “So she did get a hold of you…”, he scowls, as I his blood boiling. Why does he care so much?

“The only pain you will feel will be from me, not from her”. He touches my arm and the deep gashes vanish. “Damn,” I make a fist and bend my arm, “Thanks.” He gives me an annoyed look. “I will never do that for you again. I want to make u squirm. Once I’m done with her I will come for you.” He points his finger on my chest, “And you will not like it.” He punches the wall, forcing a tiles to burst into dust. I closed my eyes hiding from the debris. When I open them, he’s gone.


	7. Stop Playing With Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time I think I’ll make a chapter about girl on girl. I’m super sorry if it’s not your cup of tea I really liked the concept only because the reader has a chance to be more then just a scared toy in the game. I hope you guys like it.  
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After taken a well deserved shower, I put blankets over all the mirrors and laid on my bed. Having this temptress that looks just like me trying to kill me is terrifying. I look under the bed to see the wrench and the bat was still there. I put those under there after the first altercation with the clown. Pennywise is looking for temptress I don’t know why he so protective it must be a territory thing.

I sigh “this is horrible” I think back to when she touched my chest, she looked just like me like I was going to fuck myself, I laugh a little. This all sounds like a dirty joke, But Pennywise, I feel my heart beat a little faster. How he sunk his teeth into her it was like he was sinking them into me.  


I put my arm on my eyes letting out a sigh, “Oh Pennywise” I said out loud, thinking about how he protected me did make me hot, and thinking about how he ate me out in class… feeling pretty horny, I take off my panties and close my eyes extending my hand to my clit. thinking of the clown what it will be like wen he finally fucks me, I bite my lip rubbing my fingertips on my clit I release little moans, “Oh I’m so fucked”, in the middle of sweet self pleasure I get the feeling there’s something standing at the foot of my bed. I open my eyes just as fast as her hands found my neck.

"Temptress!” I choke out , moving my hands from my box, grabbing her wrists. “temptress? She grins her brow raises with amusement, That’s my pet name huh, well I have one for you too’ she whispers in my ear “snack” she starts to giggle, I could smell your sweet lust she looked down at me, please don’t stop or maybe you like some help?”. Temptress climbs on top of me morphed her hand into a blade slicing off my top leaving a little bloody line, I wince from the pain, my breasts are out in the open and she’s taking it all in.  
Releasing her hand from my neck she took her top off too. Obviously it’s like looking into a mirror our boobs look the same cuz she is looking like me. temptress pins my hands down and embraces her titts onto mine. I’ve never been with another women before I can feel our body’s radiating heat off each other. I could feel my Pussy get wet, “I want to taste you human” Temptress says as she brings her lips to mine. Her lips were so soft and she tasted kind of like Pennywise the intoxicating saliva was not as strong, but it left me wanting more.

My hands run up her back as she felt my touch and let out a moan, what am I doing? getting hot and heated with not just a girl but a girl that looks just like me, I cant stop, she likes it so much it pushes me to do more. I think she wanted me way more then i wanted her, her hands found there way to my chest she gave my boobs a little sqease as her tongue found it’s way In my mouth. This felt so wrong how do I get in these situations I’m literally on my way to fuck myself.  


She breaks away from my lips and runs her tongue down to my breasts her warm mouth on my titts felt so good I cant help but moan. I whisper to her “let me pleasure you”, she comes up from my breasts with a smile “Oh ya?” I push myself on top of her licking her breasts trailing my hand down to her box. She loves it she’s giving me control, big mistake one that Pennywise would never do. I bring my mouth to hers kissing her passionately as my hand dances around her Pussy.

Temptress now playing with my Pussy that caught me off guard her hands so small and soft “so that’s What I feel like” a giggle escapes I go back to filling her mouth with passionate kisses. Releasing my fingers out of her wet pussy. I grab her hand from that she used to pleasuring me and her hand off my ass and raise them up to her head, she protests “hey human what do you think your doing’ I think quick remaining in control is my number one priority. 

I answer seductively with a horny smile, "I’m gonna make you cum” she stopped talking I can tell that she liked my answer. She’s blind by her own lust. I plopped my Pussy on too hers perfectly were our clits were sliding against each other, it felt so good having the control messing with her this new feeling left me drooling. Temptress gave out hot moans “more human more” she begs, her face, this has to be how I look when Pennywise plays with me. I feel my grin turn into a smile, I can’t believe it. I made this monster submit to me.

I keep the tribbing motion going our clits grinding against each other. I squeeze her titts together licking them pushing my face into her chest, I felt myself getting hot, I see her face her eyes looking up at me, her tongues out she’s gonna cum I gotta be ready. I slide my torso faster on her clit our Pussy juices made the best lube. I can see her back began to arch, as she lets out her orgasm so loud every mirror shattered. This is my chance, I had to be quick, while she was enjoying her sex high I slid my hand underneath the bed and grabbed the bat. I move my knees to pin her arms down, She looks up at me shocked at my Witt. I then watch her transform into Steve, I drop the bat, I’m shaking tears trickle down my face.

I still feel pain for Steve’s death it’s all my fault and she used it against me, temptress vanished from underneath me, I look around the room eyes foggy with tears, in a blink I was pinned. looking up at temptress morphing back to look like me, she began to speak “humans are too easy, I had my fun now your gunna die!” Temptress raises a hand morphed it into a chainsaw the sound alone shook my whole body. I can feel it vibrate thru the bed. My eyes are glued on the spinning chain of death inches away from my face, I feel something placed in my hand I can feel it now it’s the wrench.

I grip the wrench and hastily smashed it on top of her skull. My anger rises Pennywise killed Steve not me, I found that anger and used it as I grabbed her arm and shoved the chainsaw right into her skull, I had zero fear just rage, her head cracked and these strange liquids came out and floated in the air, I keep screaming, "I’m done being your toys, I’m gonna kill you!”, her bloody screams sound just like mine. I began to laugh.

I exclaimed out "Looks like pennywise didn’t kill me, I laugh even harder, leaning in to her face. The sound of the chainsaw is so loud I don’t know if she can hear me. the blood spraying onto my face as I yell into her ear, "I killed myself!!!”. I feel so much rage and happiness as I slide thru her head and down to her ribs, the chainsaw stopped working, now I’m Just staring at what looks like my dead mutilated corpse, “I did it” a sigh of relief leaves my body “I killed a monster!!!”.  
Her body just disintegrated away. I pant hard naked and covered in blood.


	8. Finally Getting Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love this one, the reader gets under the clowns skin, and he hates it. Warning Smut lots and lots of sweet hot and sloppy smut.  
> 

I cleaned my bedsheets, blankets, pillows, swept the glass from the broken mirrors and took a shower. my room looks clean, Like I didn’t just murder a monster after making her climax. My life is never going to be the same, After last night I’m not the same either. Looking at the floor in deep thought, I get startled by hearing his voice.  
“you killed her”, my head pops up from the floor to see pennywise sitting on my bed. He’s holding the bloody wrench, the only thing I forgot to clean, he continued to speak. “I didn’t think you had it in you", hearing Pennywise sound impressed with me was new, I Lean on my wall finding my voice, “Yes, I killed her, you handed me the wrench didn’t you”. He grins, getting off the bed moving towards me. His hand leaning on the wall Pennywise brings his face to my level. He looks annoyed, but stern.

“just cause you killed the she-monster, does not mean you can kill me” I look into his eyes one slightly treading away to the left, a sudden urge to rant floods my mind, before I could stop I was already going, “you know I had a very shitty day. I killed someone today! I can see the blood burned into the back of my eye lids, the last thing I want right now is your stupid intimating voice, talking down at me”. My face turns red. Pennywise just glares at me slightly shocked, he sighs closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
\  
I throw my hands up in the air “since when did monsters have headaches! You know you confuse me!, your mad that I killed her then why you help me!” Pennywise looking even more irritated with me, answers my question. “I’m not mad that you killed her” he takes his hand off the wall and turns away from me. My jaw drops he is so confusing I can’t understand him, he use to just scare me and make me horny, now he frustrates me and confuses me. “What is your issue clown!” I scream at him.

He turns back to me grabs my shoulders and yells back “I’m mad cuz the bitch was after you cuz of me!, your mine! Only mine, the fact that you had to get intimate with this slimy skank, makes me want to kill everyone that even thinks a dirty thought about you!!” his eyes went from an hot orange to a dark blue the steam coming out of his ears subsides, He sits on the bed.  
I’m shocked so shocked, “pennywise are you saying you care about me?, that’s why you handed me the wrench? that’s why you Tackled temptress in the bathroom at school?”. Pennywise just stays silent looking at the floor. I can’t think I’m moving towards him. I climb onto his lap taking off my night gown, he puts his hands on my sides, I began to unbutton his clown suit. He looks at me and whispers “(y/n) What have you done to me,” I look back at him, im scared with how forward I’m being. I answer him with, “I could ask the same thing to you”,

He stops me from unbuttoning the rest of his suit. I got all the way down to the last red fluffy ball, Pennywise just stares at me his expression is nothing I seen from him before. he spoke, “I wont let anyone hurt you, only I can hurt you”, he brings his lips into mine, gentle but I can still feel the hostility in it, I run my hands thru his hair.  
Pennywise picks me up and places me on the bed. "You want to see what I have underneath?”, he asks unbuttoning down his suit, my eyes widen from the big reveal, this is going to be the first time ill see him shirtless. I feel my heart beat fast, as his suit slid off his body my eyes trail down but stopped in the top of his stomach. 

he has a mouth in the middle of his body?! a tongue is coming out. I gasp I can’t stop starring, he notices my gaze and laughs, “oh pumpkin, did you forget I’m not human?, I still feed off your fear”, the tongue slithers up my thigh, finding its way to my slit, teasing me. I bite my lip he feels incredible, I start to pant. Pennywise looks hot and heated he has color in his face.

I feel the wet saliva seep into my Pussy, Pennywise leans in stroking his cock. “your gunna beg for my cock (y/n)” he demands. I feel his tongue penetrating me. I clinch my blanket, looking up at the ceiling just repeating, “Oh fuck oh fuck"

Pennywise gets toothy from the pleasure, he giggles when he spoke “oh your Pussy tastes better then cotton candy”. My hands are covering my mouth trying not to let out loud moans of pleasure, but his huge tentacle tongue was searching for my gspot. He pins my hands above my head. I see two arms extend from his side’s gripping my hips, I stutter as soon as his extra hands grasp me, “pe… pe….pennywise” I gasp, his long tongue wiggling inside me. “I want you please,” Pennywise giggles in that high voice, he feels so happy with himself. How he can control my feelings by simply touching me.

He whispers in my ear violently, “you want my big lolie pop cock?, i told you, you can’t handle it”. My eyes filled with want filled with need, I cry out, “I don’t care if it hurts I want to feel you!” the tongue from the middle of his body slides back in. Leaving me empty. His brow raised his smile toothy and wide as he spoke "You don’t care if it hurts huh?” I nod fast, spreading my thighs, pennywise looks down at my sex smiling even harder. He places his gloved fingers in my mouth leaving me in a pool of my own saliva. Pennywise looking down at me in sinful delight “Oh I’ll give it to you, (y/n)”.

With his lower set of hands He places one on my thighs, his other on his dick getting ready to stick me. His other Upper set of hands, one still in my mouth keeping me locked on his face. He spoke seductively, “I want to see your reaction when I shove my clown meat into your tight little pussy” His words left warm sparks in my tummy that filled me with desire. I brace myself. I feel the thrust of his huge cock shoved into me, even tho I was wet it still took a bit to fit in.

My eyes close feeling myself violently filled, I let out a loud “fuck!”, Pennywise laughs taking his hand out of my mouth. Brought it to his, sucking the saliva off his gloved hand, his eyes roll back and he breaths in, “ohhhhhhh yesssss” he says thrusting into me. leaving me screaming in the most painful feel good I’ve ever endured. He bites on his lip hard piecing it. Pennywise lets out a grunt as his blood drips onto my titts letting go of my hands he dips a finger into the blood filling on my chest, smears a smile on my lips.

I claw his back pulling him in for a kiss, he lets me. I taste his blood. I feel weird tasting his blood but I can’t stop kissing him. his second set of hands grabbing my hips pulling me into his cock harder and harder. I let go of Pennywise to clench the blankets again arching my back I scream out “Omg your so big! oh god your destroying me!” Pennywise sticks his tongue out “ohhhh (y/n)” He huffs and pants, don’t stop screaming” he continues to thrust into me leaning in to kiss me his tongue from his body slid out and wrapped around my titts squezing them tight.

Feeling his huge throbbing cock in and out thrusting hard inside me. Along with my nipples getting teased and licked. I pull on my hair, trying to catch my breath, “pe….pe….pennywise”, I can barley make out words he watches me fuss, “oh pumpkin, your close to cumming arnt you?”, I answer with a nod and a squeal. Pennywise grunts gripping his claws into my hips causing me to bleed.

I feel his cock pulsing he’s gonna climax. I feel my pent up orgasm about to release. with one last gigantic thrust keeping his dick inside me, hitting my sweetspots perfectly, my head smacked to the bed, my legs clung onto his torso.

Pennywise winced moaning out, “ im gunna fill you with my hot clown cum”. Im still in mid orgasim and feeling him fill my Pussy made it all the more intense. I can’t help but call out his name over and over as my multiple orgasms unfurl “pennywise, Pennywise! PENNYWISE!!!”  
Pennywise speaking in a violent horny voice, “Yes you belong to me and only me! you won’t ever forget that I can only make you feel this way”, he pulls out. his cum splurging out of me. I can feel it oozing.

I can’t even move just lying here stuffed to the brim. Pennywise collapses next to me catching his breath, he smiles and says “so that’s what it’s like”. My eyes look over at him confused “wait you never….” He answers me quick “ I never had a want or desire to fuck anyone especially a human, but this, he grins looking up what a feeling”,  
I feel my eyes droop letting out a yawn, I say to Pennywise “you fucked my ass to sleep I laugh a little, I can’t help it I had a long day before I knew it I fell asleep. I never heard Pennywise leave or even move for that matter it was just silence.


	9. The Killer In Me Is The Killer In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Chapter 9 i really had fun with this one. i wanted to really emphasize the changes the reader goes through, the things she will do for The Dancing Clown, how her life will never be the same. hope you guys like it. Warning Smut, If your not down to clown read something else. xoxoxo ❤❤❤❤❤

I feel this warmth, holding me, I feel safe, I feel happy, he whispers into my ear. I can’t quite make it out. I turn to him, to see Pennywise gnawing on an arm. the blood soaked my bed sheets, he says nothing just drooling and sucking on the bone.  
I feel deep fear, as I slowly look at my right shoulder, I was hoping to see my arm still there but instead I see squirting blood and loose tendons. I scream.

I wake up, My upper body bursts off the bed, I’m covered in sweat. I can hardly catch my breath, this is a panic attack, I’m having a panic attack! I look to the other side of my bed to see the weed boy from our house party sleeping in my bed. I scream out “who the fuck are you!” With a jump his eyes pop open looking at me irritated and cranky, he answers back, well good morning sunshine. I think quick and grab the lamp off a table next to the bed and throw it at him.

He grabs it mid throw, rubbing his eye letting out a yawn. “I get it, your not a morning person”. He takes a good look at me seeing my panic, laughs a little “oh come on pumpkin it’s me, I changed in case your roommate walks in.  
I blink fast processing this info, “Pennywise?” he grins “the dancing clown” he adds.

“You scared me, I didn’t think you still be here, also forgot that’s what you looked like when we first met” i say in a calmer voice. Pennywise looks in the mirror messing with his hair “I’m as shocked as you are”, he changes back to his clowney self barely looks at me. He gets up, well thanks for the shag pumpkin but I gotta go” “wait pennywise!’ I blurt out before he disappears. He turns to me, I continue to speak, “you’re the reason for the missing kids aren’t u”, he grins “hey I gotta eat somehow” 

“I see”, I get up disappointed but not surprised, pennywise shrugs at my feelings, “It’s my nature, I’m a monster I don’t kill I starve, and I have to go feed just be happy it’s not you” He disappears. I get up shower and head to work.  
The whole shift all I can do is think of how I slept with a clown who eats children, a true monster. I sigh throwing a newspaper away, headlining another missing kid, I gotta do something, but I can’t kill him he would see it coming and eat me, and not in the way i’d like him too.

My shifts over. it’s late, I lock up and walk home.im surrounded by my thoughts, I know he won’t leave me alone but I can’t keep this up, my thoughts left me when I heard someone scream down the street in the alley, It has to be his next victim. Should I do something, should I help them. The screams get louder before I knew it I was running towards it. I arrive to the ally to see a man holding a gun at a women, her hands unbuttoning her blouse she’s sobbing i hear her say please don’t hurt me!. I gasp, This is a fucken rapist!, what could I do I look around trying to find something to attack with I found some broken glass not like that help against a gun.

I pick it up and silently sneak near them the gunned man was distracted putting his free hand to grope this pour women, his guards down, I’m practically behind him. I grab his arm struggling to disarm him, the gun drops i kick it away. I’m still behind him all i can think of is saving this pour women i grip the glass and puncture it into his neck. I slit his throat in front of this women, I scream at her to run so she did.

I looked down at this dirty evil man thinking how he is no different from pennywise, I feel queasy holding my stomach i fall to my knees i feel like I’m gonna barf. But looking at this corpse gave me an idea, I sign hard “Well Mr.Rapist, your coming home with me. Knowing I can’t drag a dead body down the street, I needed something to hide him in.

Looking around I find a shopping cart next to the trash a homeless must have been using it. I place him in it and cover him up with garbage pushing my way home. I get through the door lucky me Beth is sitting on the couch watching tv. I sweat ridiculously, I’m bringing a dead body in a shopping cart thru my house, i must be insane. Beth hears the door open and cries out “Babes how was work” I try hard to be chill “It was boring I’m going up stairs now” 

She turns her head to see a shopping cart filled with trash, “Uh (y/n) why do you have a hobos groceries?” I quickly respond “Oh uh school project damn college making me get all creative”, I try to wheel up stairs, Beth grabs the other side helping me lift it up the steps.

“I am gonna shit myself” she laughs ya this thing is heavy what’s in here a dead body?” I burst out in nervous laughter “What a dead body oh Beth I love you so funny?” She raises a brow and says you been hanging with weed boy from the party haven’t you? “ you got me I giggle we finally make it up the stairs. I shove the cart into my room and close the door. Beth yells out on the other side of the door “your welcome” I scream out thanks.

Now I’m just staring at this cart filled with trash and knowing there’s a body inside, I stare for what felt like hours trying to figure out how my life got so fucked. Then I snap out of it and clear off the trash bags and tip over the cart. Now the corpse is on my floor, I check his pockets some womens jewelry and a wallet with no id and 20 bucks inside, “at least he won’t be missed”, I wrap a bandana over the slit in his throat so the blood won’t spill as much and I drag him to my tub.

Once he’s in I just look at him some more, after a long stare I manage to leave my bathroom and enter my bedroom, were I’d wait for him. How will I even know he will show up, sometimes he won’t be around for a week. I panic a little but then I feel some wind and there I was pinned by the clown.

He smiled at me those evil, murderous eyes, he began to speak, “Hello there pumpkin, you look so good I could tear you apart” I gulp “Pennywise, i say in a nervous tone, I need to show you something” he grins “that’s right you do pennywise gazes at my clothes” no it’s not that just humor me ok”.

He gets off me, I get up not saying anything, I’m so afraid of what’s gonna happen next I can barely speak, pennywise inhales “what is scaring you? He giggles is it me?” just follow me to the bathroom, “shower time he claps his hands teeth going sharp” once we get into the bathroom his eyes are glued on the dead guy in my bath tub.

Pennywise looking confused as ever not laughing at all says to me “did this man try to hurt you” I shake my head and answer him “he tried to hurt someone else I stopped him. Pennywise tilts his head at the body and asks “why is he in the tub?” I untie the bandana around his neck the blood oozes out of the gash I made.

“Pennywise” he looks at me the smell of the blood must of triggered something cuz his eyes changed to an glowing orange. A little off guard I continue to speak, “this man was gonna rape that women, he’s bad I pause pennywise still looking at me with those eyes, “I want you to eat him” he laughs “What! You brought him here for me?” I nod. 

Pennywise says nothing just gets in the tub crouched over the fresh corpse. Eyes glowing with hunger he extends his mouth and began to feast on this man. I can hear cracked bones snaps and squishy noises, I want to look away but I can’t this made me happy.

I might of saved a kid from being eaten by killing a bad man tonight, or saved myself from being eaten. Pennywise finishes then man off ate even his clothes left no evidence of the feast I’ll ask him to hide the blood latter even after cleaning there can still be signs of blood. 

Pennywise drenched in blood looks at me, he is a killer that’s all he will be. But I’m a killer too, I hop into the bathtub turning on the water letting it hit pennywise and I. The blood slowly going down the drain, I look into his eyes his buck teeth covered in blood his face clothes he was like a toddler after spaghetti night. 

 

He stares at me for a good amount of time then grabs me, pressing his lips on mine as he takes off my clothes. I unbutton his suit dropping it to the bathtub floor with a wet flop. Our skin pressing against each other, he was getting the blood on me but it’s rinsing off. I feel like I’m taking a shower in blood. I wont stop I just keep thinking the blood will be gone soon, the blood will be gone soon. Pennywise stripped me down, I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my titts against his chest, his hands brought me up and against the wall with no warning he put himself inside me, thrusting away pushing me up and down against the tile.

He’s so big I can barely catch my breath, just frequent moans and panting left my mouth, unless it’s occupied by his tongue. His lips so soft and inviting, I can feel myself getting close. His big dick finds all my sweet spots, pennywise speeds up, I keep my hands around his shoulders. I scream out “Pennywise I’m cumming, I’m cumming!”, in mid orgasm he drops me to my knees.

I’m staring down his massive clown cock, I put my tiny hands on it running then up and down for a bit he shoved my face balls deep. I felt his cock down my throat I do everything I can to hold my gagg as he used my face as a flesh light. I look up to see him enjoying it tongues out grunting with every thrust a moan here and there, that’s when I feel it he’s gonna…. he lets go of my face witch pushes my back laying in the tub.

As he drizzled his cum all over my body, “oooooohhh yes pennywise, cum all over me” I said feeling his warm clown juice hit my naked body. the water washes it off me and I get up to finish my shower, pennywise even stayed in with me. He seemed really infatuated with me today. 

After the shower I wrapped myself in a towel, and walked into the bedroom. Pennywise was laying on the bed. I looked at the trash bags grabbed them and the cart. Rubbed off my fingerprints and put them back in the alley I found them in. When I got back pennywise was still on the bed waiting for me. I sit on the bed facing him. He began to speak in the high thrilled voice, “so pumpkin you kill for me?” I look away from his eyes “I wanted to help that women” pennywise laughs even so you dragged a body into your house so I could eat it”, I nod looking at his face, grinning away,he asks me “why you do it?” 

I didn’t want u to hurt any kids I know you have to kill, but why can’t you be like Dexter and kill bad guys?” He tilts his head in confusion “Dexter?” I forgot who I’m talking too.i began to speak again “Dexter is a serial killer who works as a forensic cop that only kills bad people so he can feed his darkside”. Pennywise got a wide eyed look and said “darkside?” He looks away thinking it over, well kids aren’t much of a challenge and no one really misses bad guys so I won’t have to hide as much.

I feel incredibly giddy just the fact that he’s mulling it over makes a difference. He smiles at me and says “alright, he looks a bit irritated like a child being told to eat his vegetables, since you proven to me your loyalty by killing that guy, I’ll try this out, but don’t think I won’t scare you cuz I love to watch you squirm”.


	10. The Invitation To The Monster Mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Pennywise wants to punish the reader in the most hot and terrifying way, this chapter has BDSM, Sex and fun.

Class is so boring, my grades have been shifting lately, I'm not in fear of failing it's just hard to concentrate. Everyone seems to still snicker about the orgasm incident, I did my best to say I was sleeping with my eyes open and had a nightmare. I doubt they bought it, they prolly think I had a vibrator up my cookie.

The bell rings, i’m packing up and heading home.  
Once I got home, I announce my presence to Beth, she responds with a cough “hey babes, your dudes here. I walk over to her sitting in the living room feet up on the coffee table, “What dude?” she looks at me like I'm an idiot “uh the dude from our house party” my eyes trail to the open baggie of green on the table. Beth assures me “no way, this weed is not from ya boi” I sigh in relief “well that's good, I guess i should go see him now” she waves me off turning up the volume on the tv.

When I open my door, I see Pennywise in his human form glued to the tv a bowl of candy on my bed, a sucker in his mouth. “Hey there, uh Pennywise” I shut my door. He immediately shushes me, “hold on I gotta see what happens next there's no intermission, I can't miss a thing” I look up at the tv to see dexter on Netflix. I grab the remote on the stand and pushed pause. Pennywise gasps “What happened (y/n) your television stopped!, he looks at me in panic, now I'll never know if Dexter tracks down Lila ensuring no one alive knows his darkside!” 

“Pennywise i paused it”,i said waving the remote. “Oh thank carnival”, he says under his breath running his hands in his hair. I sit on the bed, he looks over at me with a giddy smile, “Beth helped me put it on, man human technology is sweet”. I laugh a little from his amazement with modern technology. “So Beth let you in?” I asked rummaging through the candy bowl. Ya he said taking a crunch of his sucker.. 

Once i found a piece of candy i liked, it immediately dropped out of my hand once I noticed His hand crept up on my thigh. A sudden shiver goes thru my body, having Pennywise looking like this, his cheekbones, beautiful brown hair how he slicks it back. My face must be turning red. I get up quickly, Pennywise a little confused. im trying to gather my thoughts “I uh... forgot I need to grab a laptop downtown”, I grab my jacket. Pennywise gets up, with an annoyed expression on his face putting on his leather jacket, “well let's hurry back, so i can watch my show before i visit the prison for lunch”, “you don't have to come with me” i cross my arms. He gets more irritated and barks at me, “and let you prance around in what your wearing, ya right”. I look at my outfit it's just yoga pants and Batman shirt, I blush, Pennywise cares about me, a warm smile filled my face. Then he adds “I should just tie you up naked in the sewers away from prying eyes”, and just like that the smiles gone.

We arrive to the electronic store, Pennywise didn't like it too much. I saw him go up to a computer push a random key, it let out a start up noise he jumped and hissed at it. I laughed a little even though he's a monster he can still be cute. “come on Pennywise, i said grabbing the laptop i wanted, let's head to check out”. Once we left the store, bag in hand we walked over to my car. The place was closing and there was barely any cars in the parking lot. I open the back seat and put my bag inside close the door. I look around hearing nothing but a faint wind as the last car drove off. “It sure is quiet here” i said, Pennywise stays silent, scanning the area, his face looks serious “what is it? there's no one arou-” He covers my mouth with his hand, not looking at me just staring blankly into the darkness of the night.

He opens the car door and Whispers in a demanding serious tone, “get in, duck down, don't speak” my stomach drops this is so sudden idk what to make of it is there something out there?, something that wants to hurt me?. Pennywise could smell my fear, “shit” he said under his breath i see his eyes change from that beautiful blue, to the dreadful fiery orange. He closed the closed the car door, turned his back to me pushing me back against the car, “keep your head down and for fucks sake control yourself, i can smell your fear” Pennywise changed into his clown self, the height difference was huge. i couldn't see anything but his back. I won't speak to ask him what's going on, I feel like I just need to keep my mouth shut.

I hear him speak out to the darkness “Alright guys stop goofing around” something spoke back “My my Mr.Wise, long time no see”. I keep still breathing slow keeping silent. I hear another voice say, ‘why are you out here, away from Derry? Pennywise voice was high pitched and friendly, “it's free rein for the holidays Queeny” “oh and to think you forgot all about us” this voice was a woman's voice. A little annoyed with this woman, how she talks to penny. I heard one more voice another man “stop messing with the clown Queeny” 

This man’s voice was scary, inhuman had animalistic growls to it. My skin crawling with every word that forms out of his mouth. The smell of blood and shit flew in the air. The fear of not knowing what these things are and how penny doesn't want them to know i exist, was terrifying. i’m trembling, i put my hands on my mouth trying to breath slowly, trying to calm down, just staring at his back trying to focus on the lines on his suite. 

I hear nothing for a second but I do feel penny wise backup more into me. Hes stiff on edge. I hear the stinky man say “hey…... you guys smell that?”, i can't help it now after hearing that I am panicking behind pennywise. “sorry guys, pennywise calmly spoke, I wanted to keep this one to myself”.

i feel a the car shaking, long screeching sounds of metal moving caused me to look behind my shoulder. I turn to see this evil terrifying wolf like man holding up my car. Instant doom fell on my face as our eyes met each other. He drops my car behind him, just staring at me. The wolf mans dirty evil voice, “You got a delicious looking treat penn”. Pennywise turned fast grabbing me close to his body, we face the wolfman.

I now see the other male figure, he was short kinda looked like a green goblin with long dangly arms.I fall back being caught by pennywise once I laid eyes on the women. Her 8 legs bent and morphed to represent what of spider legs. my whole body is going numb. She had this bulb like abdomen, looked like a hybrid between a women and a spider, the torso up was human. She wore nothing to hide her breasts, her skin white as snow, she had gorgeous long black hair. The same blood thirsty orange eyes as penny. 

Pennywise spoke to the three monsters keeping me close to his body, “what a reunion friends, but i really gotta get going”, the wolf man spoke back “ oh so soon? were all friends here aren't we? And this little snack you are so found of is letting off so much fear, you must share her with us, such company would really thrill us at our little get together tomorrow night, or did you forget,” pennywise pulls me closer squeezing my shoulders, deathly staring at the wolfman, he grins cheerfully, “ i didn't forget, I come every year don't I” the wolfman all smug, “well we better see this one there, last one you brought was dead before you even got through the door” his sharp teeth were practically in my face, his dirty fur coat was stained in blood, every word he spoke a stench flew out of his mouth. “will see you there don't forget or there will be problems” He disappears along with the rest of them.

Once they were gone pennywise went to inspect my car. “I Don't see too much damage looks like she will drive another day”. My legs wobbling, heart pounding. Pennywise eyes still orange walked up to me “boy you are scared, they spooked ya good” i can see he was upset with my feelings. My patents running thin “Pennywise! i yell what in the fuck was the monster-mash doing here!, why do you know them, what is this get together, are they gonna eat me!” I must be talking fast cuz my heart is racing.

Pennywise mood turned serious, “i told you, you little idiot, i won't let anyone play with my favorite toy”, “Well then what are we gonna do! they want me there!”, I put my arms up as I shouted at him. He responds matching my tone, “Yes i know that, you will be going, everyone brings someone, its a kill party. all i gotta do is bring you and trick them to think i killed you it’s easy, just another illusion. I can make it sound, feel and look like your heart stopped beating”. 

Still filled with fear, I think this over. it's not like i have another option, “my life fucken blows”, I struggle to get my hand to open the door. I get in the car penny in the passenger side. I lean back in my seat, thinking of these monsters, terrify me.  
Imagining me on a table, watching them all hover over me tearing into my stomach pulling out my guts splattering there bodys with my innereds, my blood and intestines in there mouths. I swallow hard pressing my hand on my chest trying to catch my breath, “give me a second to calm down, I breath hard tears rolling down my face, i can't drive like this”.

I look over at penny just gawking at me. Drool falling off his lip, saying nothing, he lifts the middle console out of the way and pulled my legs towards him, he climbs on top of me. His size takes up so much space he makes me feel so small, like a little doll, his little plaything. his voice hostile and hungry, “not to be a dick but, your fear is incredible”. He inhales, his eyes go up into his head then come back down to peer into me a he exhaled, saying “it hasn't been this unbearably heightened in a long time” , looking pisst crouched over me, “you think you can let off that kind of fear for some other monsters?!” he bangs his fist on the dash.

I’m powerless, my heart is gonna pop out of my chest having this creature on top of me, angry and starving. I try to reason with him ‘pennywi- he puts his gloved hand on my mouth, his tone harsher more irritated. “I don't want to hear it, they scare you more than me, he puts his hand on his chest, is it cuz im too gentle? do i need to be more rough!”, I watch in horror as the sides of his mouth began to rip and tear, revealing giant sharp teeth.

I scream into his glove. Hearing my scream vibrating through his glove turned him on, his buck teeth biting down on his lip, as he lets out a excited squeal. I can feel his bulge on my thigh, his voice high pitched. “i'm not scary enough for you? He brings his face to mine as he angrily looked at me, let me change that”

Pennywise grabbed my shirt ripping it off my body, I try to push him away. My hands pushing on his chest but he’s too strong, he ignores my attempts to flee having his way with my body. He took his hand off my mouth, I gasp coughing, finally catching my breath. Pennywise worked on undoing my bra. I start to feel less scared and more turned on feeling his gloved fingers taking off my bra tickling my skin. He stopped, inspecting me up and down, snarling.

“this doesn't scare you? He sighed, So I am too gentle.. Pennywise stops to think, oh wait i know!” he laughs clapping his hands grinning away as a leather dog collar is magically wrapped around my neck. Connected to a leash that appeared in his hand. He gives the leash a little tug, saying, “come” like a dog I crawl to him. Feeling embarrassed, feeling vulnerable.

He tugs on the leash harder pulling it downward, choking me causing my face to be smooched into his lap, Pennywise rubs my face on his bulge “good girl” he said petting my head smearing my face into the fabric of his suit. He then pulls the leash up bringing my face to his, his cheeks still tearing open those teeth look sharp, “your sick Pennywise, just eat me already” i pull on the collar.

“Still not scared of me?” He snapped his fingers and a gagg with a ball that had holes in it was stuck on my face. I can't get it off this was worse than the leash. “Now my pet” Pennywise says with a smug smile, “sit” pats his lapp indicating he wants me to sit on him. I shake my head not wanting to play his humiliating game. He pulls the leash choking me, causing me to move closer. Now i feel scared, being inches away from his ruby red lips meant being inches away from his sharp teeth.

I spread my legs around his lap, feeling his cock practically ripping through his suit. He grabs my chin, making me look at him. My heart is pounding, he's acting unpredictable, I feel my saliva dripping out of the holes of the ball gag, I can't control it streaming down my chin. “that's right pet, do what i want” he licks the drool off my chin, sliding his tongue up to my ear, breathing his hot breath on me. Feeling the heat of his breath was making my sex wet. My female juices sopping through my yoga pants.

I wipe the saliva off my chin. Pennywise seized my hands, raising my arms up above my head, before my eyes there morphed into the top of my car. I can't believe my eyes, I jerk my arms in a pathetic attempt to get free. the panic of being stuck having pennywise acting this way, his jealousy consuming him. I try to scream but it's just loud murmuring. Pennywise claps and giggles with joy, “there it is, the fear!” his eyes glowing a brighter orange.

Pennywise grabbed my breasts his gloved hands so warm, pulling and squeezing at my titties. More drool unwillingly drips out of my ball gag, he smears it into my breasts, he brings his lips to my left nipple pressing his tongue circling and sucking, little moans escape me. Im squirming trying to escape his seductive tongue.  
Pennywise then bit down hard. So hard I screeched loud, so loud, his long clown cock burst the seams of his suit.

Gazing at my face, beaming with his torn up smile. Pennywise gripped my hips pulling me towards him and away sliding my cunt on his long dick, the way it hit my clit was so perfect, my eyes squint, my mouth is producing so much saliva I felt it trail down my half naked body.

I was getting so turned on, I could put out California fires, with my drenched pussy. Pennywise whispers “my little pet, panting away, i feel ur pussy nectar all over my cock, and you can't control your own saliva” he was so delighted from my fear and embarrassment, “now your gonna go on a little ride” 

He grasps his cock positioning it to be right underneath my pussy, he pokes his tip against my yoga pants, teasing me. Pennywise snaps his fingers the gagg disappears and i cry out, “wait my clothes are still on, he says nothing just jabbing me harder with his carnival cock, just laughing away. i can feel the cloth nudged inside me, I panic ‘plz pennywise stop”.

I jerk my body trying to escape his constant jabbing, “Take off my clothes plz” Pennywise snickers, looking at me “you keep talking and I'll gag you again”. He shoves his cock inside me, the cloth gives in and rips open his raw slimy clown cock was inside me. 

My eyes closed hard as I let out a moaned scream. His cock was huge. I want to hide the fact I loved it so much. I opened my eyes to see Pennywise just watching me, biting his lip with those buck teeth, “oh you feel good, I love watching your face when i shove it in” he trusted himself deeper never looking away not even blink. He's infatuated with my reactions.

His cock is so big, I'm afraid he will tear me in half my soppimg cunt was lubricating his dick so well, we can hear the sloppy wet sound of his dick smacking into my tight hole. “Oh fuck, oh fuck” I cry out, watching pennywise enjoy torturing me, was so hot he loved dominating me, scaring me. moving his hands to my breasts again, thrusting while he played with my titts leaving bite marks so deep it drew blood, his teeth were so sharp but he was still Careful not to kill me. 

The pain petrified me but it felt so good. His clown cock throbbing inside me, was my indication that he was going to cum soon. Painting as he crashes my pussy on his dick his ruffled pants against my thighs, I can't help it I love when he touches me when he ravishes me. “please fill me, with your cum, I want you to cum inside me please” I beg like I never wanted anything more then to be stuffed with his seed. Once pennywise heard me beg, his thrusting sped up made my boobs jiggle out of control. And in one long thrust and a scuffled grunt mixed with heavy painting. Pennywise fills me with his warm clown cum. Pennywise’s orgasm was so intense, his eyes flew to the top of his skull. 

Pennywise let go of my hips his hands left marks, his eyes changed to a calm blue drooping back from his head, still grinning. my hands unmorphed with the car and plop to my sides. i let out a long sigh of pleasure as get off of pennywise.

Crawling to the passenger seat, I feel his claws rip my pants revealing my whole back side. I try to look back at him, to yell for destroying my cute clothes but my face was pushed against the glass car window.

My breath fogged up the glass, uncomfortably pinned to the window. I hear pennywise in a toying voice “you know, i think you enjoyed that too much, I think i need to violate somewhere new, I scream out in panic, “no pennywise not my- “ He shoves his face in between my ass cheeks wiggling his tongue on the surface of my ass hole. An uncontrollable yelp escaped my mouth, this feeling was so new, no one has ever done this to me, i felt dirty, his mouth is my in my ass. Waves of new found pleasure struck me, my tongue falls out of my mouth it feels so good im such a filthy person. ,”pe..pe..pennywise stop this its too much, I plea. Hearing Pennywise moaning as he griped my cheeks, his tongue poking inside my ass. The shock of this small penetration had me gasping, he comes up to my ear seductively “all that gasping from a little poke? your ass is so delicious, so tight. this makes you scared doesn't it, i can tell it does”. 

Pennywise rubs his dick on my back entrance, “Pennywise plz dont, its too big, it wont fit i haven't done this before” he giggles loving the control, smacking my ass, “awwww my little toy is afraid I'll break her?”. He puts a hand in my mouth, a buildup of saliva to pour over soaking his glove. with no warning, he thrusts his big cock into my ass, all the air left my body, the pain of his massive size, ravaging my insides left tears down my face my makeup smudged and running, my mascara stinging my eyes. My hands against the glass window, his breath in my ear, he moaned, groaned and huffed uncontrollably, his cock felt bigger than ever. I cant handle it, this new feeling left me so hot just drooling all over his gloved hand soaking the fabric.

This was his first time anal too. I can tell he likes it cuz he's sinking his teeth softly into my shoulder, he releases my skin from his teeth blood trickle down onto the car seat. “Oh yess (y/n) this is incredible” pennywise grunts out, dripping his saliva on my back. He finds the leash and tugs it pulling me back against his body. I feel his big fluffy balls on his suit tickling my back, his hands on my chest still thrusting hard into my ass, sqeasing my titts and pinching my nipps I squeel from the constant pinching. i cant hold it in any longer i wanted this, I can't resist him. I bring a hand down to pleasure my clit, my pussy is dripping, i feel like i'm on the brink of my orgasm. “pennywise, i’m gonna cum” he keeps thrusting a hand on my neck gripping tight. His cock throbbing hard inside my ass, i can feel it hes gunna blow, with a long grunt he shoots his load. Filling my ass to the brim amplifying my orgasm as i scream his name. Slamming my fist into the car door.

Pennywise pulls out, spreading my ass to watch my hole gape as his cum flows out of my ass and pussy. My body drops, all i can do is paint away enjoying his clown cum ooze out of my holes. Pennywise sits back also trying to catch his breath. Pennywise spoke in between breaths “Now that *huff* was *huff* was incredible”.


	11. Wait Till Your Friends Get A Taste Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise takes you to the kill party with a plan to get you out in one piece what could go wrong.
> 
> protective Pennywise does not want to share you.

Idk about this Pen, I said walking up to this shady looking cabin. “Neither do I, this whole thing makes me pisst and I don't need your provocative body distracting me” Pennywise says buttoning up my flannel. The brisk november air blows over us, Pennywise looks worried he sighs looking at the sky then back at the door. “ok let's go” he knocks on the door a latch slides and two bloody red eyes peer through, a voice speaks “Oh shit he's here!” the latch closed and the door swings open. We're greeted by the ferocious wolf man. 

“Good evening Wise and sna- I mean guest he smiles grabbing my hand bringing it up to his lips to kiss, Pennywise snarls quickly snatching my hand away from the wolfman's grasp. “Down boy” Pennywise says with an angry brow. Wolf man chuckles a bit “calm down down pen, she's our guest we all want a sample of her” hearing them talk about me made me nervous but my eyes were focused on the scene before me. This cabin was danty smelly and stained.   
At the rectangular table in the dining area sat the goblin wearing a rolex and a monocle, cackling cheerfully as he counted bills from an opened wallet. Beside him was an older gentleman in a expensive suite, his mouth was taped his arms tied to the chair.

feeling nervous I tugged on Pennywise’s sleeve, he looks down at me his eyes twitch trying to hold back enjoying my fear, he whispers, “calm down pumpkin you can't let ur fear out now, they will ravage you from lack of control” hearing those words made it hard to swallow but I kept calm, i need to be strong.  
We make our way to the table the old man screaming under his tape, eyes wide, face turning red. I know he is screaming help, he won't stop looking at me.i can't say anything to this man, I feel terrible for him, i want to run, i want to back away. Pennywise grabs me forcing me into a chair, the sudden jerk into this wooden old chair snapped me out of my fear for the old man and fear for myself trembling locked onto pennywise.

eyes still blue he's fighting his nature to make me feel calm, he whispers into my ear, “(y/n) it's ok, remember plan, we need to make this look real” he ties my wrists onto the arms of the chair. There's another human here a hipster dressing hitchhiker, he had a big bite on his neck. His blood soaked into his shirt parts of his beard were replaced with claw marks and bald patches, he's barely alive blood and spit dripping out of his mouth.

“He's not tied up” I whisper to Penny, his eyes leer to the ravaged man then back to tying me up. “it's a pole we play” Pennywise takes out a big red clown nose wallet takes out a 20 “alright I'm gonna say this guy will die before he can turn” slamming the 20 down on the table.  
Wolfman chuckles “no way he will turn, I didn't dig too deep” goblin takes a 20 down from the money he keeps counting. “I'm with the wolfman” I'm not surprised That they play with death, they are monsters but, this man is looking pretty dead to me, not that id join in there deadly reindeer games.

The door wafts open with a loud whoosh. I turn my head the only part of my body I can move, to see the spider woman holding a young man spun up with her webb, like Santa Claus and his Christmas sack of toys.This woman was something of nightmares, her body. it was so hard to look at half women half creepy crawly spider. Watching her strut into the room plopping this poor man face first onto the floor causing his nose to break upon impact. A piercing screech of pain bubble with the blood oozing onto the floor. The spider woman kicks the man “shut the fuck up already” she then scans the room stopping once she saw Pennywise. “Pen!! you came!!” she scatters over to him giving him a hug rubbing her bare breasts all over him, making me fill with green envy.

Pennywise disgusted by her touch, did hug her back smiling over at me. He can smell my feelings I bet he thinks it's funny how jealous I just got. “Queeny he smiled warmly, nice to see you” “Oh Penny, she looks down at me, I'm so happy you brought this cute little creature” she filled me with rage how dare she tramp around my pennywise. I can't help but mean mug her when I said “Not like I wanted to be here, with you fucken freaks” Her expression turned sour as she back hands. me feeling the sting on my cheeks and ringing in my ears her slaps are like sucker punches, so much affliction left my lip bleeding I turn to look back to her spitting out the blood filling my mouth.

“What a mouth, I Like her, she smiles. I open my mouth to say another remark but I'm stopped by the clowns gloved hand covering my lips, “She really is” Pennywise giggled, I hear him whisper in my ear “I'm not interested in the creepy crawly, but your jealousy is maken this more fun for me” he chuckles, I whisper back if we survive this, no more anal for you. He laughs even harder as he sat next to me at the table  
Everyone is now sitting down playing cards and counting down the time it takes for the ravaged hitchhiker to die or turn. “He stopped moving” the wolfman says kicking him “he's just limp, well pennywise and queeny won this bet, he's dead” Queeny and Pennywise high five with a “yes” wolfman picks the corpse up and places it on the table, my kill is the first of the night” 

I gasp with a jump when the corpse thuded onto the table lifeless, dead, there all just clapping my eyes set on penn whos laughing and smiling away. The goblin shoved a tube into the neck, flowing blood into glasses handing them out to each monster. I watched in horror as Pennywise drank it all in one gulp letting the blood drip all over his neck ruffles.

He must of felt my stare cuz he caught my gaze fast witch caused me to look down at my feet. “my my your friend has been silent maybe I should play with her” Queeny hissed, Pennywise pulls my chair closer to him, “back off, I don't share” his mouth got toothy with his orange Pisst off eyes.  
“your no fun she said whipping her hair crossing her arms letting out a pout. “My turn! My turn the goblin claps impatiently. the goblin takes the tape off of the rich man's mouth, immediately he tries to bargain for his life, “I'm a very wealthy man, I can give you everything if u just let me go!!!” “sorry rich man but it's a kill party, if I wasn't here I might of taken that deal” the goblin extends his nails and in one swift strike slits the man's throat leaving blood to paint the room and everyone in it.

There's now whistling and clapping from the monsters. “Well done goblin, well done I needed a nice bloodbath” Queeny giggles. Pennywise opens his mouth like a little kid trying to catch snowflakes. I try to keep my eyes closed feeling the warm blood pelt me made me feel sick. Pennywise wipes my face with his sleeve, The goblin pushes the rich dead man to the floor to bleed out. Hearing his choke on his own blood made them all laugh slamming the table like they were gonna bust a gut. Queeny gets out of her chair wiping the blood off here bouncy breasts, “well I suppose it's my turn” Queeny lifts the broken spun up man onto the table covering the dead hitchhiker. “this one I give to everyone, after all I am such a nice wittle spider” the young man looked around the room as she cut him free, “please don't kill me, he pleaded” my heart is sinking with despair I want to help these innocent people, but I can't draw attention.  
All I can do is watch the monsters all eat him alive. Pennywise did not join them he just gazed at me feeding off my fear, I suppose It's better that way. His eyes yellow orange filled with desire keeping them on me he whispers, “nodd if I'm the best monster here, I roll my eyes and nod, he giggles, now nod if I'm the most attractive monster here” he winks at me smiling revealing those buck teeth I nod yet again, “why arnt u joining them?” “I already ate a childmolester before this”, We stop talking and I watch them all feast. In only minutes this young man was nothing but blood and some bones little pieces of him left on the table. 

“Pennywise wolfman yells from across the table, snapping Wise out of his gaze on me and onto the wolf man, “Oh right it's my turn now” Pennywise grins un tieing me from the chair. This is happening too fast, I'm not ready! I try focus on the fear and the bells on his wrists jingling away, Pennywise give me the signal and I start my theateratrics. “No! No! I don't want to die please! please I'll do anything spare me!!! Spare me!” I get so into it I made myself cry, Pennywise hides how impressed he is with my acting and laughs, “beg yes, beg little one” he lifts me up by the neck and pins me to the table, my hands grabbing his arm gripping tight staring into his eyes, so beautiful and blue.

He winks at me as his claws grow long and sharp ripping and tearing through his glove, he then lunges his claws around my throat squeezing not too tight i go limp and that's when I know to stay still and think of nothing, just try to feel nothing, the illusion must be working cuz everyone is gasping and cheering. “bravo! bravo! Mr.Wise! best kill yet her fear was delicious, death by strangle she's as blue as a blueberry !” the wolf man said in awe. We did it they think I'm dead. now I gotta stay like this till the end of the party.

I feel content and relief wash thru my body, feeling pennywise squeeze my leg indicating that they bought it everything worked, im getting out of here alive. “let's eat her!” after hearing that I felt my fear rise and Pennywise quickly replied “ she is mine, I don't share I'm saving her corpse for later”, keeping his hands on me. Wolf man frowns “If that's what he wants, then it's wat he wants” Pennywise felt less on edge letting his guard down only to be pulled from behind by Queenie gripping him tight with four of her arms, sinking her fangs into Pennywise's neck causing him to release the illusion of me not breathing.

I want to hold my breath, but I can't stand seeing penny attacked. I immediately sat up on the table and screamed “Dont hurt him!” all the monsters look mad and confused, wolfman grabs my shoulders pinning me back onto the table eyes beamed at Pennywise, his claws scraping thru my flannel.“I fucken knew it, your soft, a monster soft for a human, he shakes his head in anger and disbelief, This is for ur own good”, “Dont you fucken touch her!!” Pennywise threatens his eyes burning orange his mouth extending sharp pointy teeth.

The wolf man ignores the threat, I can't move I can't even struggle for my life, Pennywise is jerking his body trying to get away from the spider queen trying to get to me. “Pennywise”, before I could say anything else i felt the pressure of wolf teeth sinked into my shoulder, the feeling was hot so hot and sharp, I can't scream the fear took me into silence am I in shock? I can't keep my eyes off the ceiling this must be it.

Pennywise screamed loud shaken the whole cabin like something him snapped. The wolfman comes up from my shoulder blood in his furry mouth, licking his lips and smiling picking the fabric of my flannel out of his teeth. “wow, she tastes so good, I need another bite” he gripped my arm up to his mouth and chomped down gawking at pennywise, i let out a “ahhhwewhehhhhheh!!!! I wept and screamed still unable to move my body.

Pennywise in a pure rage, “I am going to make you regret touching her!” his body was changing it began to grow. Queeny had to let go of her grip on Pennywise he was too big to hold on too. he has to be at least 20 times his normal size, he was so big he had to crawl on all fours. the wolfman letting my arm go, barked at pennywise’s stature, baking into a wall his face was terrified. Pennywise grabbed him with one hand. wolfman struggling with every wiggle he was clenched tighter “calm down Penn! I did it for you, you should thank me!” pennywise snarls blowing the wolfmans hair back, his teeth get sharper bigger “no one touches her she's mine!” Pennywise wailed, The wolf man let out a welp like, doggy squeal, as pennywise snapped his neck in one flick of his thumb.

He then threw the wolf corpse into his mouth. the crunch of bones grinding through his teeth was so loud. Queeny screamed in horror scattering away to the door. Pennywise giggles as he stomped around her causing her to lose balance as the floor vibrated beneath her. “I'm gonna sqatch you like the bug you are!”. When he was satisfied with her distress he stomped on her, blood and guts rushed the floor in a goopy pool. with one finger pennywise pushed the goblin into the black and green pool. The goblin choked and bubbled, didn't take too long for him to stop flailing his arms and went still.

Pennywise laughed but didn't smile his rage was murderous and vengeful. I want to stay awake be happy i’m alive but i feel sleepy, I must be bleeding out. Pennywise shrunk back to his regular size examining my wound, “I'm so sorry llittle pumpkin” he said patching me up with ripped clothes off the other victims.   
“I stopped the bleeding but u lost A Lot of blood we gotta take u to a hospital “am I gonna turn?” “no! He didn't bleed into ur wounds, he wanted to kill you not change you” Pennywise picks me up, I'm so tired, I can't keep my eyes open. I close my eyes I feel myself fade.

I hear light beeping, smells clean when im inna bed i feel light blanket ontop of me. I opened my eyes l see the hospital band on my wrist looks like I'm also connected to a pouch of liquid feeling loopy, my eyes travel to the chair next to me where pennywise in his human form was sitting, just staring at a sucker he twirled in his hand.   
“Pennywise” his head popped up fast “(y/n) i got you a sucker I wasn't gunna eat it…… I already had three and the nurse won't give me anymore”, I smile a bit happy I'm alive happy I was saved yet again. “na I'm cool on the sucker u can have it” after I said that he ripped off the rapper and placed it in his mouth.

“I told the doctor u were attacked by a dog he seemed to buy it”, i sit up rubbing my eyes, “I'm so ready to go home” “but your still broken, he said with sad eyes”. “My arm and shoulder will heal it just takes time”   
The doctor brought and explained my meds and I was able to leave the hospital pennywise wanted to wheel me out instead of the nurse he was so stubborn that they let him.   
Wen we arrived home Pennywise brought me to bed, still not use to his human form when he touched me id blush he was so beautiful, i prefer him as a clown but this was still breathtaking. Pennywise tucked me in, fluffed my pillow, “Oh little pumpkin…. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault” he said removing a single strand of hair out of my face.

“Its ok I cough a little my voice felt dry and hoarse from the screaming last night, I'm all patched up now” he didn't want to look me in the eyes, I can't stop looking into his. I want to make him happy, I want to make him feel good even in that form he was still my Pennywise.   
“Penny” i said softly reaching out to pull him in, his eyes blue and curious followed my arms then to my lips as I neard his towards mine. When they met, I felt my body melt, his lips so soft his skin so smooth I ran my hands in his silky smooth hair, I felt his tongue creep into my mouth.

I loved how his tongue danced frantically like a party in my mouth, his hands found there way to the blankets removing them off my body, still locked in our kiss he took off his shirt and embraced me. His skin was so warm and inviting, I could hardly handle myself, I want to be naked with him. I take off my top.

Once our skin touched i knew what I wanted, “I want you Pennywise” He had goosebumps when he inched away to look at me. He had a serious look like he was concentrating hard on my body.  
Pressing his fingers on my lips, “I will protect what's mine” he said as he kissed my patched up shoulder causing slight stings. I wince a little but the pain was sweet, our lips connect once more and he worked on taking off my skinny jeans rubbing his fingers teasingly on my Pussy through my panties.

A buildup of moisture started in my painties, he kept going causing me to free little moans, his hands are so big just thinking of his long fingers inside my sex made me more wet, he stopped kissing me to gawk into my eyes he put his two fingers up to his mouth licking them. Pennywise pulled my panties to the side and slid his two long fingers inside me. I gasp pinning my head into the pillow, “Oh yes (y/n) you like that? I wanna hear you say u like it”.

His fingers made squishy sounds entering and exiting slowly inside me, “I like it” I said vulnerably, he smiles bringing his mouth to my ear he growls “your gonna love this” he breathes heavy into my ear, his hot breath made me feel warm, i had to take a big breath. Pennywise bended his fingers and wiggled fast reaching for my gspot, I grab the blankets making fists out of my hands my patched up arm stings from the sudden flex.

“Oh pe…..pe...pennywise”, my breathing sped up as he nibbled on my earlobe, “your brain scrambled yet? Let's see what face you make when I find your sweet spot” pennywise crouched on top of me he loves to watch me get turned on, i bite my lip hard as he gets me closer to climax.

“i feel like I gotta pee” pennywise smiled wide “how interesting”, he found my gspot and pressed down, wiggling in and out frantically, screams and moans left my body “Oh oh Peeennnnyyyywwwiisseee!!!” my orgasim flooded me. I felt myself release liquid uncontrollably squirted all over his body.

This was my first time squirting ever, I cover my eyes, I feel so embarrassed, Pennywise was soaked in my juices. He looked down at his body “damn you lost control, I made you pee on me”.he chuckled “No pennywise it's not.. all pee it's a form of orgasim I think…. I'm so sorry” he pushed me back down “No I loved it, i can make u do dirty things, I wanna make u do more”. 

He changes into his clowny self, I feel like a magnet as I crawled over to him, his clown form is my favorite form of him, his clothes were on now, those fine stitched lines, ruffles the jingles of his bells when he reached for a clump of my hair, “take off your clothes pennywise, I want your clown cock” i begg. Pennywise grinned as he gripped my hair pulling me towards him, I trace my fingers on his red paint lines, he giggled “Oh pumpkin you never should play with monsters” 

I smile back as my hand trailed down to his bulge, he gasped a little startled by my touch, I get up on my knees pressing my chest onto his, tickled by the three fluffy puffs going down his suit. “ooooohhh (y/n), you make me so hungry”. He says as he watched me   
pull down his trousers, his cock so hard so big, he snickers.  
Grabbing a hold of his cock, i lick the tip as i stare into his eyes. He grins wide drooling Growling. His hands still on my head he shoved his dick into my mouth.

gagging immediately gripping his thighs, he pulls me off his dick, I breath heavy, then I'm shoved back in. I do my best to keep the choking down but it's so hard and big, i feel overwelmed and panicked. I tapp on his thigh he lets me off, coughing I say “fuck pennywise I can't breath, you do it again I bite down” Pennywise grabbed a my hair bringing me up to his face, “are you Threatening me you little tiny human, let me threaten you now, take off your panties, put your arms around my neck and your legs wrapped around my waist”or ill choke you with my giant carnival cock.  
Scared of getting choked again, I do as he says dropping my painties I put my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around him, no warning he shoves his cock inside me, my grip tightens as i huff fast up and down on his dick like a human flesh light.

Pennywise pounded me fast ripping me away from his neck pulling me to lay in the air as he fucked me, my boobs jiggled fast I can feel his claws dig into my skin. my hands pulling at my hair as I screamed in pleasure calling, “say my name tell me you want me to tear you apart” “tear my tight pussy apart pennywise” his smile bared teeth “I'm gonna cum deep inside you!” he moaned dripping drool on my chest.

His tongue slid down to my clit. feeling his tongue licking away as he thrusted hard into me, I'm gonna cum he licks me so perfectly, I'm so wet our sweet sex was lubricated with my fluids and his drool. “Yes yes pennywise, don't stop plz fill me with your cum” I cry out. pennywise grips harder, he shoved his cock so deep It’s pushing on the back so hard i dip my head back and let out another orgasim, he busts inside me his hot cum filled me so much it drips down our thighs.  
His gold eyes glowed mouth wide open as he came to completion, dropping me on the bed he falls to his knees in a sweaty paint. 

With his hands on the bed he buries his face in the covers, my body goes limp, panting away feeling his seed slide and ooze out of me.


	12. Chains and whips excite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your turn to dominate the big bad Clown
> 
> NSFW, oral, sex, submissive, alcohol and lots of fun 
> 
> 18 and up only

Chapter 12: chains and whips excite me

Waking up next to pennywise, how he looks so human makes me blush tho I kinda miss that large forehead that white skin. I never get cuddled by him all I get out of this relationship is him hissing and hard sex. But I do wonder what he do if I…... got close. I carefully Move the blankets off him he's wearing that metallica shirt from the 80s again. I wonder if he even knows what that is a band.

Feeling skittish, I slowly climb on top of him, he's snoring my heart is racing, it was like trying to snuggle a lion. I lean in slow, I want to be embraced by him I miss being embraced more than I worry about my own safety. I swing my leg over straddling him, never been this close to him in his human form. Looking at those cheekbones I'm practically drooling. I place my hands on his warm chest bringing my head down when suddenly, his eyes pop open with a screech, i was so off guard, I fall off the bed. Looking up at the side of my bed watching it creek and shake as pennywise changes to his clown self, hands slowly crept over the beds edge his head leering over to look down at me.

“you.. u trying to strangle Me? While I'm snoozing?” with anger and frustration he grows taking up half my room. “No pen it's not like that plz calm down, you'll wake up beth” i plead for him to chill moving my arms frantically and shaking my head. His large gloved hand reaches out and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. Stringing me in front of his eyes, he stared me down, “let me explain! I just wanted to feel you”. 

His expression goes blank, les hostile, “is this a human thing…. He said with a roll of his eyes” looking down feeling stupid and ashamed “I can't help it I have needs, I want to feel something more” i said crossing my arms feeling vulnerable. Pennywise raises a brow not really saying anything, then he chuckles a little. I feel humiliated for having feelings certainly does not help that i’m strung up in the air, “just let me down already” I demanded.

You know what (y/n) I'll embrace u… but I want to do it my way … he licks his lips opening up wide lifting me right above his sharp teeth. I grab hold of his two finger tips trying to pull my legs away, “n….no what the fuck!” i screamed. My eyes widen as he drops me in.

He held my body half in his mouth and half out, if he was to just clench down, I would be dead half my body bleeding on the floor. My legs are drenched by his saliva as he tasted me. Feeling vibrations of him humming “mmmmmmmmm”. his large tongue rest on top of my torso. The vibrations strum my whole body, I'm getting turned on!?!?! how in the world is this turning me on?!?!

He giggles as he sucked the panties off me, my bare Pussy being pleasured in all areas by his wet warm tongue. “ooooooooo fu…..fuck” i said my hands on his upper lip. he kept moaning as he tasted me sending those sweet vibrations from the tip of his tongue pressing on my clit. about to peek, I pull on my hair trying to calm down, his sharp teeth leaving little pricks on my skin I wince the feeling of pins and needles, he just kept wriggling that giant tongue on my clit. here it comes my breath fast as the sweet euphoria fills my head squeezing my eyes clenching my hair as I ride out my orgasim beads of sweat sliding off my forehead.

Once he hears me moan and pant hard loud and long he spits me out in a wet gooey spit. I slip and slide on the floor “that's one way to feel close” he laughed to mock me. Trying to get up after such an intense orgasim, was hard my legs wobble and tremble as i try to find balance. feeling embarrassed and not taken seriously I pout, “go back to human penny beth is home, I said. Pennywise crossed his arms “as you wish” He did as I asked.

Pennywise frowns wiping his mouth, that girl sleeps through anything, he looks at me wait, his head tilts oh… I upset you but u liked it. You made the good noises”. Pennywise says confused and lost. looking at him made my blood boil i just blurt out, “Take me seriously clown I'm not just a toy!! You wanna know wat that's like!?” He laughs hard and crosses his arms giving me that rude boy look, “you can't make me feel that way”. Hearing the confidence in his voice felt like a challenge, oh really? I can't? will you let me try?” I asked. He stops to ponder what it be like to let me have some control “that's a lot to ask a monster, what do I get if I let you?” i had to think hard on what would be worth his while And a lightbulb of genius lights up inside me. “you get it all, I raise my hands up I'll let you fuck me in the sewer in the darkest scariest place you want. I'll let you take me in public”. His smile crept filling his face “I could do that anyway but u did give me some good ideas.”

Alrighty then I'll give u some, SOME! Control, but I can call it off whenever I want he said pointing his finger at me sternly. “great” I smiled and clapped my hands. feeling all kinds of giddy, I look at the clock oh shit I gotta go to work I quickly change into an old shirt pants and my apran. “Oh And pennywise?” i said waiting for him to turn to me, “eat light, I want you hungry for me…. “ Hearing me say that sent him a chill “what I get myself into…. “ He said said watching me run out the door.

My shifts ends, I lock up scanning the streets with my eyes I sigh, “oh good no clowns” a smile found me as I walk down The street looking for the adult store to only be stopped in my tracks by the illuminating lights of the hardware store, I grin to myself, this is more up his alley. I walk in grabbing a shopping cart full of heavy duty rope, duck tape chains and a lock I prolly won't use all of this but u want to be prepared. I cash out and head to the adult store.

This place was something out of a porno all kinds of outfits toys and movies just looking at it all made me blush… I never got adventurous like this….. I start to feel discouraged old if I can do this, then I got a tap on my shoulder “can I help you sweety the lovely store clerk asked, I want to say no but I want to impress pennywise so it's time to get out of my comfort zone. I nervously open my mouth, I can already feel the sweat forming above my brow. “I need an outfit that would make me look intimidating sexy and in cha… charge” hearing myself omg I feel stupid, me? In charge of a monster? 

The store clerk smiles something devilish like she was playing my night in her head and getting off to it, “follow me baby, I got something perfect for that”. I follow her to the back section were there's a wall of whips and gags leather outfits looking at it all made me feel perverted. I want to use it all with Penny. The store clerk grabs a black lace corset off the wall “this will make your titts and curves stand out well, she grabs me skull patterned nylons and a collar, feeling a smile creep as I nod my head at the costume before me “this is the one” I grab a ball gag that had holes in it thanking the store clerk I then head to check out.

This shit was not cheap but it's all worth it. Wait till he sees me just thinking of his reaction to my get up made me wet. When I finally get home I'm greeted by beth smoking on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table, her head leans over to see me walk through the door baggs cutting circulation on my wrists, it's way too cold for two trips. “Damn babes, you need some help?” Beth asked with concern, “yes! Im dying help me!” I plea feeling my arms screaming at me. She kills her cigg in the ashtray and jogged over to grab some bags. We brought them all to my bedroom plopping them all on my bed. 

Beth opened one pulling out my sexy corset trying to hold back her laughter, “holy cannoli (y/n) who are you trying to be? Her eyes popped once she put two and two together. Oh my Gawwwddd this is for ur creepy bf!!” I reply back with “he's not my bf, i mean maybe he is?........ I dont think hes one for labels.” “Well whatever you guys are its getting seriously s&m.” Feeling a little tongue tied with my words like all my empowerment fell out of me, “shit beth your right this is crazy” I said plopping on the bed feeling drained of all confidence, “hey you bought the outfit and what looks like alot of crazy shit she said scanning the bags, you gotta find your confidence” “but how, I look at Beth then the ceiling, im so nervous and hes so, out of my league” feeling defeated of my idea i rub my hands through my hair. 

Beth grabs my face squishing my cheeks pulling me to her eye level. “Pull yourself together he's just a man all you gotta do is wave what he wants right in front of him” she says grabbing her boobs giving her titts a little jiggle. I try to hold my laughter but she just makes me so happy, I can't help but let out a little chuckle. “you got a point but how can i keep my uh... dominance up,” Beth ponders a bit her eyes looking to the right as she thought then she gasped got up and went to the kitchen came back with a bottle of spiced rum, take some of this babes that will boost your morale.” A brow raised “this might be just what i need” I said smiling at the bottle.

“Well Beth sighs, ill leave you the house” she takes her phone out of her pocket and left the room. I heard her maken arrangements to stay at her bfs house tonight. I'm so lucky to have her i thought to myself as i got off the bed and poured all the supplies onto the bed shoving the bags into a cabinet. 

Getting ready I hairspray my hair maken it all big n full, put on my dark makeup pulling out my red lipstick i had an idea staring into the mirror, i want to clown myself!! Spreading the lipstick on my face to look like my clown man. I pull up my nylons and slipped into my corset my boobs resting big and fulomptuos looking in the mirror at myself “wow i'm scary hot!”. I waited for beth to leave to set up the house for our little game. Once I finished I sat at the dining table holding a shot glass, with one deep breath, I pour the first shot wolfing it down, feeling the burn down my throat felt good, im feeling good. Trying to keep my anxiety from sky rocketing. I hear a knock at the door that led me to jump out of my seat. He's here, I quickly turn off the lights and hide as i hear the door creek and his footsteps on the floor boards.

“Hellooooo is anyone here Pennywise said taking off his coat, it's pretty dark in here (y/n) where are you?” He walks into the hallway flips the light switch, illuminating a single chair facing him, i can hear him growl as he sat down, I hid behind the counter watching him take a seat. feeling my tummy turn and my hands shake as i open the bottle to pour another shot, i quietly tipped tow towards him. His chair facing away from me so i can sneak up behind him keep my get up a surprise. 

Pennywise hearing my heels slowly tries to turn his head to see me. “Nnn...no! ...don't turn around, i said fast, he giggles that high pitch laugh, “if you wanted to intimidate me you shouldn't stutter.” Hearing that made me wanna stop this whole thing, but i want to keep this up. I grab the chains and let them drag on the floor making that rattling sound, i can see his curiosity rise just by how he moves his shoulders. I stay behind him “beth is not here… i want you to ch...change into your clownyself. “hope you know what you're doing” He said doing what i asked, watching him grow made me happy im in heels otherwise i wouldn't be able to reach. 

Finally behind him I drop the chains around his body, i don't want to face him yet I'm still too nervous. I brought the chains back behind him to lock them in place, I give him a little tugg, “you think this will hold me little one?” his voice sending chills down my back, I need to keep my composure. I swallow hard but the rock forming in my throat wouldn't leave, “its…..its all in good time, i said in his ear, the smell of his suit, cotton candy and iron. I drop the whiskey and shot glass into his lap. Not able to move his hands he looks down at the bottle raising a brow, “i’m not much of a drinker”. “It's not for you” i said stepping over to face him. when our eyes met his jaw dropped, his eyes trapped on my body, drool dripping from his lips. “what did you do to your…. he can't help but smile, eyes scanning me, everything”. I cross my arms “so you like it huh? He nodded blankly now staring at my face “the makeup is my favorite” he slurps back his spit. Having his eyes on me makes me nervous and the booze still hasn't hit me yet.

I grab the whiskey and shot glass from his hand, feeling anxious i began to pour the whiskey into the glass looking back at pennywise admiring how he takes me in breathing heavy i think of gow in going to do this, He's a monster, i can't be gentle with him. i stop midpour feeling another wave of anxiety and nervousness I want to do this. I can do this. Pumping myself up, I throw the glass to the ground breaking it to pieces then chugged the whiskey straight from the bottle. 

My random act of violence made him laugh “bravo my dear this is entertaining wiping my mouth with a little cough, I screw the top back on and place it on the floor im feeling it now, im getting buzzed. I feel good. “So pennywise i said as i sat on his lap, you want a performance?” his eyes light up. “Interesting, what are you gonna do? Dance, sing, take off your clothes…..” he said eyeing my titts.

“No no Mr.Clown i said playfully, I want to make you squirm” after hearing that his expression changed, “wait……. what he laughs hard and loud, how in the world are you gonna do that your just a scared human”. getting off his lap i crossed my arms “you think i'm scared of you baby?” Pennywise snarls “where do you get off calling me that” he wiggles in the chains, “wait what's going on? why can't I break out of this!?” 

“not so strong without my fear fueling you huh?” I smirk enjoying how irritated he's getting with me. i can see he's getting toothy. All this power feels fucken awsome, I need to keep this up. I climb onto his lap straddle position my chest pushed up against his as I come in for a kiss, he quickly turns his head away. “Tsk tsk i said smacking his face a little. ill make you want to touch me,” 

I lean down to grab the bottle, i'm definitely getting wasted, I chug the bottle till it's half gone I hiccup and giggle putting my arms around Pennywise “now for the great finale”, I pull a knife out from my boot and bring it up to my forearm doing my best to avoid any veins I watch pennywise eyes locked onto the knife, speechless just lost in my performance. I slice my forearm, wincing from the pain, I did all I could to not welp or cry, the booze made it more tolerable. his eyes change orange watching the blood trickle down. “Oh you want to taste me,” i said raising my arm over his face Pennywise looking desperate beams up as he said “yes”, I pull my arm back before any blood got into his mouth, “begg me” i said letting my blood drip on to his thys. His face gets flustered with how bad he wants my blood. “I will not beg a human ever!!” He spat. i smile seductively “Oh really” I began to lick my own blood from the bottom to the top smearing it into my lips.

Smacking my hands onto his thys leaning into his face. “you want to kiss me” Pennywise struggles to keep his face from mine but the smell alone was killing him, he leaned in and our lips met he let out a moan when his tongue llicked off the blood on my lips. When i backed out he frowned. “Look how obedient your being”  
Bringing my arm up above his head, i let my blood drip into his mouth. he loved it so much his eyes drew into the back of his head. I pull my arm back getting off his lap to wrap my arm with some nearby gaws I had ready.

Pennywise licks his lips and gasps “you taste so good i can't help myself give me more!” He demands bearing teeth “Oh i will, but first im tired of hearing you talk” i said walking away to the other room. He turns his head filled with want and need for me. I come back with a gag. Pennywise is not amused in fact he looks pisst “you will not gagg me like a dog!!” ignoring his protests, i wrap it around his mouth and buckle it on the back. Snarls and growls rumble through his body the whole chair is shaking the chains rattling, he's so angry. i back away seeing his claws enlarge. 

“Calm down Pennywise!” I try to keep calm he cant get out of those chains i can see him struggle a smile crept back to my lips. Hes my prisoner, I put my hands on my hips, “Oh you having a fit Mr.Wise? He stops thrashing to breath, drool dripping out of the holes of the gag.  
you tired yourself out?” i said laughing walking back to his lap to lick the drool off his face, like he's done to me so many times. His taste was so good so sweet like always like being at the carnival. My body is getting hot from all this dominating. I need to touch something. my eyes glued to his crotch “looks like i gotta get you back to excited” i said unzipping my corsets top revealing my bare breasts. His eyes stay on my chest. Like a deer in headlights. i bring my breasts up to his face, letting his saliva smear on my titts.

Mmmm feels good i said rubbing it in to my skin, I can see his cock rise thru his suit. “There we go” getting on my knees I grip his pants and tug them down. Pennywise’s dick just popped out like a jack in the box. He just watched me place his massive cock between my big breasts his saliva made the best lube. I then began to run my titts up and down his cock. Pennywise grunts trying not to let the pleasure over welm him. “Fight it all you want but your gonna lose it when I put my mouth on it” i lick my lips eyeing him, seeing his face blush as i got close to his clown cock. I placed my lips on his giant shaft, looking uo at him, he closed his eyes and his muscles tensed . “relax Let me have my way with your giant cock”, I said going back down on him his face was filled with pleasure and he hated it how much he wanted me to dominate him, how much he wants me to guzzle his cum.

feeling his dick throb in my mouth turned me on enough to drench my panties. i kept sucking him down, hearing him grunt through the ball gag, i stop to look into his eyes, “do you like it baby,” he nods drooling all over himself. Not satisfied with his answer, i take off the ball gag “i wanna hear you say it”. he lets his long tongue out as he pants away huffing and puffing he pleas, “Dont stop” seeing his vulnerable expression, makes me so hot, i feel so sexy I got him right where I want him. I stand up at remove my nylons Pennywise eyes followed my hands pulling the nylons down my legs to the floor, stepping over it i sit on his lap.

“Pennywise i say grabbing his face you want me”, his face so flustered he says in a moan, “yes” and just like that i stradle myself onto his lap placing his massive cock deep inside me. I gasped from his size, Pennywise pants hard as i bounce on his clown cock. My breasts in his face his tongue slithers down to wrap round my left breast the tip of his tongue wiggled on my nipple sending hot tingly feelings to my brain. “Oh Pennywise breathing in hard bringing his face to mine, i'm gonna make you cum deep inside me” his eyes locked onto mine as he moaned along with every bounce. I feel him get bigger and thicker around my walls. “your so tight around my massive dick, I'm gonna lose it from how good this feels” Pennywise groans.

Grabbing wadds of my own hair I bounce up and down up and down, “oh fuck you're so big” i moan out, his face winces putting his tongue back in his mouth to say “(y/n) i'm gonna blow” i move faster breathing fast feeling hot getting off on pennywise loving it so much, “cum for me clown” i screamed. Pennywise lets out a long moan “say it again” he begged “cum for me clown” I repeated Pennywise breaths in hard, “fuck!....FUCK… (y/n) FUCK” i feel him fill me up with his hot cum, grabbing his suit I gasp as he fills me to the brim.

Both of us are panting hard sweat dripping off our bodys. Pennywise catches his breath and says while his eyes drawing back down. “wow that was stupendous” he smiles i laugh feeling accomplished i hop off his dick, cum trickles down my leg as i walk behind the chair. “Oh finally your gunna untie me he says relieved, i snicker, grabbing the chair “were not done” I said putting two hands on the chair pulling it down with all my strength.

the chair it hits the floor with a slam! Pennywise clenched his teeth closing his eyes not ready for the fall he says with one eye open “you fucken bitch….. that hurt!” i smirk looking down at him my hands on my hips “im not done Mr.Pennywise” putting a leg over the chair hovering over his face Pennywise closes his eyes as his cum and my juices splatter onto his face “this is not fun anymore! Pennywise exclaimed, i already came get off me!!” I giggle at his anger “you came….., but i didn't,” Pennywise squints an eye open “i'm kinda tied up how can i… Wait! Plz don-” i sit my pussy right on his lips hearing him growl in protest and frustration vibrated my clit “ooooo yes baby keep talkin” i slide my pussy front to back on his face. 

his words are covered by bubbles from all the juices, he's not happy but i sure am. i keep sliding on his face, i felt his tongue poke at my entrance slipping it in causing my back to arch “fuck me with your tongue Pennywise” i screamed. Feeling his long tongue fucking me was incredible he can make it as big as he wants i can feel it growing. “yes fuck yes” i scream. 

Pennywise bent his tongue to press on my g spot, i can't help but moan loud drowning him with juices he just kept working his tongue on my sensitive bud i can feel my head get foggy im close feeling my muscles tense as his tongue moved faster on my clit, here it comes “yes yes yes Pa..pe..pennywise” i wailed as my head filled up with sweet euphoria, i slump down on pennywise huffing and puffing away this orgasim rocked my whole body. 

Catching my breath, i crawled off his face. Pennywise turns his head to cough and spit the remaining cum and vagina juice out of his mouth. “this game is over untie me” he says looking over to me to see me snoring. “What the fuck (y/n) wake up!” My eyes pop open “oh i'm up” I said quickly getting over to him to pull the chair over your too heavy just break the chair. After i said that he lifted his legs and slammed them down breaking the chair into pieces he then gets up slipping off the chains. Wiping his face clean of all my juices and his cum.


End file.
